Mystery Room Couple 2
by laytonisawesome
Summary: Alfendi and Lucy are finally a couple. Well then what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Layton Brothers Mystery Room**

_The bonus chapters turned into a sequel. _

* * *

They hadn't been in the flat for five minutes. Lucy already had every pot, pan, bowl, measuring cup: literally every cooking utensil she owned on her counter.

Alfendi watched the chaos in distress. He couldn't help thinking she might be getting a bit carried away. They were only cooking for two people... "Umm, Lucy?"

"Wot do ya wanna make?" Lucy asks excitedly. She grabs food without reason, grouping it with everything else. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't know what they were having for dinner.

"Luc-" He starts to say.

"-I'm quite famished myself." She interrupts.

Alfendi sighs in exasperation, clearly not being heard. He meticulously scrutinizes everything Lucy has brought out. It's hard to come up with a tasty conclusion considering the choices she has presented him with. Lucy continues rambling a mile a minute, practically carrying on a conversation by herself, "I've got lettuce, cheese, mayonnaise, chocolate syrup-"

"Lucy!" Potty Prof explodes, unable to focus, "Could you shut your trap for two seconds!"Lucy bites her lip, understanding how reckless she is being.

What is happening to her? She feels so giddy. The only thing she had been looking forward to today was sleeping in and maybe going into town on her own this afternoon. Who knew this morning when she woke she would have the best birthday ever with her mentor. Then discover that they had both fallen for each other. Life was funny like that.

Alfendi straightens his hair into a more secure ponytail to get it out of his face, besides the one hair he could never get to stay. After observing the ingredients he finally asks, "Do you have any sort of pasta?"

Lucy searches the pantry and spots a box of rigatoni on the top shelf, "Aye, I do!" She stands on her tippy toes, extending her hand towards it. It is too far.

While she is busy trying to obtain the noodles, a mysteriously alluring tone asks, "Do you like Italian food?" Her heart leaps when he rests a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't heard him come up behind her and it startles her. Time seems to stop altogether in that moment. She glances over her shoulder to see a serious Placid and not just Potty Prof attempting to tease her. He patiently awaits her answer, but Lucy is at a loss.

'Italian eh. That were... real specific,' she ponders. Lucy quickly shakes her head to rid her head of the daze, "Aye. Sounds delicious it does."

"We can make a baked ziti," he suggests. The box that is just barely out of her reach he retrieves with ease. The box finally makes it to her hands with Alfendi's help. Only then does she think of the stool she kept around to give her an extra step closer to those shelves. It looks like she wouldn't be needing that so often anymore.

"I-I've never made that," Lucy stammers. Baker may be her last name, but there was a reason she didn't choose that profession. She had basic cooking skills, but she hadn't ever tried to make anything this complex.

"It's simple really." He assures her, "Let's see, we'll be needing tomato sauce, cheese, a dish..." he trails off, trying to find those first few items on his list, but it is nearly impossible with all this useless clutter. It would be much easier to work if he had a clean counter, but he doesn't have any idea where Lucy keeps everything. When he tries to figure it out on his own, Lucy quickly corrects him. He ends up receiving a crash course on the organization of this particular kitchen. He can't help wondering why she made such a mess in the first place if it took so long to put it in its proper place again.

A large pot of water sits on the burner, waiting to boil. Alfendi sets the temperature of the oven to 350, so it can warm up while they prepare the ingredients. He stands beside her, humming while he stirs tomato sauce in a smaller pot on the stove. Lucy watches him out of the corner of her eye, noticing how relaxed he seems. Cooking comes naturally to him. She hadn't expected him to be such an expert.

"So... 'ow do ya know so much 'bout cookin'?" She pries curiously.

A hand retreats to the back of his hair. Alfendi hadn't actually cooked a meal for himself in years. Lucy's clumsy cooking techniques were bringing back memories.

"My sister..." Was a horrible cook, is what he wanted to say. They often had to prepare dinner for themselves because their father was usually working late or away to investigate a mysterious matter. The food would taste alright in the end, but that was only because Alfendi would miraculously save the dish from his sister's utter incompetence.

"I did most of the cooking when I was growing up," He finally admits.

"Really?" She never would have guessed. She remembers their first investigation where he had joked that pizza delivery was the answer. He said cooking was a waste of time.

The water begins to bubble. Lucy scoops a few handfuls of the uncooked noodles and throws them in the pot, pondering the strange fact. Prof was full of surprises, considering he never liked to talk about personal matters. That's when she gasps at a small detail she almost missed, "Wait! You have a sister?!"

"Flora," He informs her, "She is my adopted sister."

"Ya never told me 'bout 'er before! What's she like?"

Potty Prof appears because he is the one that grew up with her. He tries to think of how to describe her.

"She is so sweet it's ridiculous. She used to be very timid of people when she was young. She has definitely outgrown that though. She enjoys traveling. She says it gives her inspiration," He rolls his eyes, "She's a fashion designer for a living. She has always loved clothing."

"Wow! That sure sounds exciting," Lucy says, impressed.

Potty Prof shrugs. He didn't appreciate fashion the way his sister did. However, he was very proud of her accomplishment. It had taken her years to get to the top of her industry. The siblings were literally polar opposites in personality, but they were actually pretty close.

"Do you see her often?" Lucy asks casually, not wanting the topic to end quite yet.

"When I can. She lives in Paris. And we're both rather busy with our jobs. She does call from time to time to check up on me," Potty Prof sounds rather annoyed about that last part.

They layer the ingredients in the dish and set it in the oven for 30 minutes. It is difficult to ignore their rumbling stomachs for this long. It doesn't help that they are staring with their eyes glued to the small window of the oven door. Lucy can't stand it anymore and goes to set the table. The Prof follows her lead and goes to sink to wash a few dishes, wanting to take his mind off of his hunger as well.

All is quiet except for the running water of the sing and Lucy setting down plates and glasses on the table. Out of the blue, Lucy suddenly chimes, "We should visit Flora sometime. I'd love to meet her!"

"Oh?" Alfendi's dark persona chuckles as his hair falls out of his ponytail and into his eyes, "You'd like that?"

"Aye, it'd be fun, "Lucy says as she arranges the last of the silverware.

"I see what you are doing you manipulative female."

Turning on her heels to confront him, Lucy points a finger right at his nose, startled by the rudeness of the accusation. "Excuse me? I ain't one of our little criminals. Ya got no right to say such things!"

His hair covers his face except for an unmistakable smirk. "Don't play innocent. My sister is only an excuse. You just want me to go to Paris."

"Wot? No!" Redness disperses across Lucy's entire face and neck making her argument much less convincing. That wasn't her intention at all, but now that he mentions it, it would be very romantic to visit Paris with the Prof.

"I weren't making an excuse!" Her arms cross stubbornly and she lifts her chin high.

"Sure you weren't," he teases.

"I do want to meet 'er! Really! You and I could visit Flora at 'er 'ome and we don't 'ave to see t' Eiffel Tower or nowt," she insists. According to her the matter is settled.

Alfendi brings a hand to his mouth to cover the smile he can't hide otherwise. The cutest thing about Lucy had to be that fiery look in her eyes that sparked with defiance. He laughs again wondering how she was bold enough to stand up to him. But then his placid personality intervenes and quickly composes himself. What is he doing? It is too early to be discussing a trip with Lucy. He would love to take her, but he doesn't want to get her hopes up. It isn't the most practical of plans considering they have only been together one day.

"We'll see," he coughs uncomfortably into his fist.

Lucy grins as if he's said yes,"I can't wait!"

The timer buzzes obnoxiously from across the room. Lucy gasps and immediately leaps to her oven with a pair of orange mitts. When the oven door opens, a mouthwatering aroma escapes, consuming the entire kitchen.

Lucy gives each of them a very generous spoonful on their plates. In hindsight, their eyes were probably bigger than their stomachs, but it looks too delicious to leave leftovers. Both dig in and are very pleased with how it turned out.

The two fall silent, eating in content for the time being. Alfendi does glance up at Lucy often. It is odd how many similarities he sees between Flora and Lucy. They are both lovely, kind, optimistic, intelligent, and unskilled chefs. He is sure they would get along famously, but if the two were ever to meet he could never allow them to make a meal together. Ever.

"Prof," Lucy says in a serious tone.

Alfendi glances at Lucy whose eyes are piercing straight to his soul. Could she have known what he was thinking? Does she not like the meal? He gulps down his bite of food nervously before answering, "Yes?"

"Yer my best friend too," she says very confidently before dropping her eyes to her plate as she pokes the pasta with her fork, "I meant to tell you that before."

He feels self-conscious about Lucy bringing that up. He thought that moment in the park had been forgotten altogether when their coworker appeared, "Oh. Yes well-"

"Both of ya are," she adds sincerely, peering up again shyly.

The genuine words leave him struck by awe. It is impossible for Alfendi to please anyone. Most people preferred his placid side because he was less threatening. If those people saw the violent side they ran from him. Yet, others preferred the original side they had known before. They didn't even accept his other self. They treated him as if he wasn't really Alfendi, but he is. No one comprehended that fact, except... "Lucy," She understood him more than anyone ever had, "That means a lot to me. More than you know," he takes her hand across the table, "But you do know you're slightly more than that now."

A light rosy color emerges on Lucy's cheeks, "You mean...I'm yer girlfriend?" Her voice squeaks on the last word.

He brings a hand to his chin, "Not quite. That's only about half right," he pauses as he calculates. What is she to him? "We were friends first. That is still approximately 49% true..."

"That leaves 51%" She exclaims excitedly, "So I am yer girlfriend!"

"Yes..." he ponders, "I guess so," he concludes. It felt very strange to have a girlfriend, but it was strange in a good way.

* * *

_Is it weird that I think Alfendi would be good at cooking? I mean he really would have to be because of Flora. xD I love her though. And Flora wearing disguises made me think the fashion designer bit would be a good fit for her. Someone did ask for something with Flora so that was for you. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_this is the new chapter! Messing up the order again_

* * *

Everyone knew Dustin Skowers was not a man who enjoyed repetition. Yet for the past few months, at 11:30 every day, he went to the same diner for lunch. The food standard isn't spectacular, but it was cheap and not many people knew of the quaint little spot. He waits in his booth, pretending to skim the menu he knew by heart. He had tried everything on it. He knew exactly what he liked. A waitress with white hair comes to take his order, but he tells her he's waiting for someone, and he is.

"Hey, Dustin. Wot'll it be t'day?" Margie greets him. He is aware her job required her to smile at every customer, but he is believes she is extra cheerful for him.

Long chestnut hair was always swept back into a simple ponytail, but today a purple flower pin is planted in her hair. It matches her twinkling periwinkle eyes. The vertical striped green of her uniform and the pale yellow apron aren't a flattering color combination, but besides the outfit she is still the prettiest girl in the diner.

"I 'aven't decided yet," Dustin stalls. He places his menu down and turns to speak with her. It never mattered what he ate because he always chose at random. It made him feel mysterious to not have a usual like all of the other regulars. It's really pathetic, but he figures it keeps Margie guessing.

"I really like yer hair like that," Margie compliments him.

"You do?" He laughs, secretly pleased she had noticed. Dustin runs a hair over his slick hairstyle, "Thought it was time to try sumthin' new."

Margie puts a hand on her hip and wags her finger at him in a sarcastic manner, "Well don't ya be trying out any new diners," she warns him.

He feigns shock at her words, "I wouldn't abandon ya. Wot would ya do if I weren't 'ere to brighten yer day?" He winks.

Dustin's only goal when he came is to make Margie laugh hysterically. Today is a successful day. She laughs until a joyful tear runs down her cheek, "Oh, Dustin. You really do."

This was what made his day.

"Dusty?! Is that you o'er there?" The familiar voice shatters his perfect moment. It's the voice of the girl he had been on a date with last Friday. He turns to see Lucy waving to him wildly, absolutely thrilled to see him. Without any warning Lucy takes a seat across from him in his booth

"'ello Lucy..." Dustin tries to sound happy to see her, but this has become a very tense situation in almost no time at all. He sees Margie's bewildered expression at the sight of another girl. When she sees Dustin looking at her she is quickly reminded to put on a friendly face. It almost makes Dustin's heart stop to realize that Lucy being here is troubling her. Sure Margie and Dustin flirted shamelessly with one another, but that's all. There's no way Margie could actually like him. Was there?

He leans over the table "Wot are ya doin' 'ere?" He practically hisses to Lucy.

Lucy doesn't seem to notice his distress. She answers his question by telling him the short and meaningless tale of how she had gotten here, "I was goin' to bring food back to t' office I were, but the first place 'ad this real long line. Also, I 'ad Italian food yesterday. I really weren't in the mood to wait. So I left and I were walking to another place I knew, but then I saw this little diner tucked away and it looked real keen it did. I decided to see wot this place 'ad instead and that's when I saw you!" She points to him excitedly.

Dustin refrains from repeatedly banging his head on the table, "I'll just start wiv a glass of water," he groans.

"Make it two!" Lucy requests. Margie doesn't even bother to write that down before she goes. The glasses are dropped off without a word.

Lucy takes a very thirsty sip of her water. A downcast sigh escapes Dustin, "Summat wrong, Dusty?"

"Is there any way you could... Leave?"

Hurt flashes across Lucy's eyes. He already feels bad for asking, "Wot?"

It wasn't Lucy's fault, Dustin reminds himself, she didn't know of his predicament, "It's just that... I've liked Margie for a real long time," he admits.

Lucy almost explodes with delight, "Really!?" She turns around in the booth to see Margie talking with the other waitress that tried to serve him, "She's a stunner, Dusty!"

"Sit down before she sees ya!" Dustin whispers in panic.

Lucy plops back into the booth,"'ow long 'ave ya liked her?"

Dustin glances back at Margie with longing, "I met her my eleventh year..."

"Awww!" Lucy squeals.

"Of course, we never really talked. I did sit next to her in class, but..." he frowns, "I really wish the story wasn't so... boring. Compared to my other ones anyway."

"No, no! I wanna 'ear it!" Lucy bounces hardly able to contain her excitement.

Her enthusiasm wins him over, "We were assigned as partners for this science project once. We 'ad a whole month b'fore the deadline. My mum would bake cookies e'ery time she came to my 'ouse," he covers his face remembering how embarrassing that was, "Neither of us liked science at all, so we did this experiment where we tested 'ow different chemicals effected plants so we wouldn't 'ave to do much. Well problem was we kept forgetin' to water 'em so they all died and looked the same really. We 'ad to spend one whole night on the phonecomin' up with intelligent sounding lies to cover up the error for our report. In the end, I really don't know 'ow we passed, but we sure did," he smirks at their undeserved victory, "but after that, there was no reason to keep talkin' or hang out. We both 'ad our own seperate worlds... and she 'ad this real beefy fella for a boyfriend and I woulda been crazy if I thought I could just whisk her away, but I wished."

Lucy nods intently after hearing the tale, "Eh, it's not walkin' corpse, but it were right charming. It isn't nearly as lame as being set up by yer coworkers..." Lucy offers as consultation.

He laughs at Lucy's small attempt to cheer him up, "Well, it's better late than never."

"Could say t' same to you, Dusty," she winks, "Looks like you got a second chance."

"Maybe," he considers, but he isn't so sure, "The first day I came 'ere she recognized me b'fore I knew who she was..."

He leaves off there. With notepad in hand, Margie returns to take their order. Before she can ask what they've decided on she is interrupted.

"I'll take two of t' ham an' cheese sarnies to go. My fella is waitin' for me," Lucy smiles at Dustin.

Margie blinks, but writes it down. Dustin is relieved to see Margie's smile relax to its normal curve, "And you?"

"I feel like the tenderloin platter is calling my name t'day," he tells her.

Another small laugh escapes her and now he knows for sure she is alright. Dustin is finally able to breathe easy now that Lucy has cleared up the misunderstanding for him.

"I'll have Pearl get you those sarnies. Be back in a jif!"

The other waitress drops off Lucy's order to go. Lucy whispers a reassuring good luck before she goes. When Margie drops of Dustin's platter, it is like nothing out of the ordinary ever occurred. Things were back to normal. But Dustin decides then and there he doesn't want to go back to their old way. It is time to move forward.

If it wasn't for Lucy, he wouldn't have stayed at the diner later than usual. Margie with a purse over her shoulder was heading for the door just as he was.

"Leavin' so soon? Do you already miss me?" He teases as he holds the door.

Margie grins, dropping her gaze shyly as she passes through, "Ya got me... Nah, I only take the morning shift."

They end up walking side by side down the lane. The summer day is cloudy and grey. The temperature is mild even without the sun.

"Why mornin'?" He asks out of curiosity.

"My son is in nursery school," she informs him, "I'm going to get 'im now."

A son? Dustin had never known she had a young boy. His heart sinks realizing Margie must already have a man. These are the sort of things you find out when you don't actually know the person you fancy.

"Wot's he like?" Dustin asks, "Yer son. I mean," He adds quickly.

"His name is Daniel," she shakes her head and laughs, "He's a rambunctious little rascal, but he's also the sweetest little boy you'll ever meet. Full of energy, he can be quite the handful," Dustin silently imagines what a handsome son she must have. What a great mother Margie is. What a happy family they are.

"I oughta get goin'," Dustin says as They begin to drift apart at a corner, she is drifting right and he is heading left.

He doesn't know why, but Margie stops him, "Pearl told me that you were at the diner waiting for someone," he turns to face her, but she is looking down, her arms crossed, "It's not my business I guess."

Dustin sort of shrugs, but doesn't deny it, "Yeah."

"But it wasn't Lucy..." Margie has figured out that much.

"Nah. I see 'er e'eryday," he admits sheepishly.

Margie's eyes brighten in understanding, but her face is cast down with dismay. The confliction she is feeling is clear, "Dustin yer so sweet. You're the first person to make me laugh since-" she clears her throat with her left fist. He sees her ring finger is bare, "my husband..." She pauses, "I 'aven't moved on-"

"Margie," he interrupts, "I had no idea. I didn't mean to be a nuisance."

"No! Ya aren't a bother!" Margie assures him, "Ya really do brighten my day." Her eyes are filled with tears now. Dustin can sense just how much she cares for him. It was enough to not want to hurt him. Yet she is still enduring a lot of pain herself.

"'ow bout this," he says, "I'll keep on comin' to the diner. I think we'd both like to get to know each other better. If we hit it off, ya just let me know when yer ready for a date."

Margie nods, her tears subsiding, "That'd be wonderful."

With a gentleness Dustin didn't know he possessed, he wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, not able to stand the sight of it. She doesn't shy away, but Dustin doesn't let his hand linger. His hands retreat to his pockets, but he looks her dead in the eye, "I'll a'ways be around as long as ya want me to be."

Margie tells him she really had to get going because she couldn't keep Daniel waiting. Dustin would be late returning to the Yard as well. They went separate ways knowing they'd see each other tomorrow. Neither knew what the future held yet, but Dustin wasn't really worried. It seemed that no matter how many times they went astray their paths always seemed to lead them back to each other.

* * *

_I created my first oc! :D Is Margie a cute name? I thought it was cute. Dustin is the nicest guy ever and since things weren't meant to work out with Lucy I thought he should have somebody. And then cliffhanger, we don't know if they get together someday!_

_It might be kind of random, (well this whole story is) but I think we'd like to know how the other characters are doing too. It gets kind of boring if it's only Al and Lucy fluff the whole time. I plan to give all the characters their own little story. Flo and Hilda are left, hmm._


	3. Chapter 3

Every day, after closing up the Mystery Room, Alfendi and Lucy could be seen leaving work together. Word had gotten around and the majority of Scotland Yard knew that the two were dating. But those who had just discovered the fact found it very hard to believe. The only indication that they were a couple was that they held hands in the hallways, but other than that no one noticed a difference from before.

One Friday evening, the two pass the janitor of Scotland Yard who is cleaning a display case.

Dustin winks at them. "You two lovebirds going out tonight?"

The hand not holding Lucy's goes to the back of Alfendi's hair uncomfortably. Placid Prof is still uncomfortable concerning his new relationship. He cared for Lucy, but it is a bit strange the way people had been treating him recently now that they knew. It bothered him...

"We were just heading home. It's been a long week." He laughs uneasily.

"It sure were," Lucy adds in exaggerated agreement. She feigns her tiredness by leaning against Alfendi's arm. They had been swamped with cases. She is in need of a relaxing weekend to make her forget her stress from work.

Dustin has to admit it's slightly disappointing, but he knew very well how slow a pace these two progressed at. "Awright, have a good night," Dustin says, thinking nothing of it.

"Good night, Dustin." Alfendi says politely while whisking Lucy away with him.

"Night Dusty," Lucy says in a strange tone. She sounded very distracted and she appears to be pondering something. Alfendi holds open the door for her as they exit and at that point he can't stand the quiet tension.

"Lucy, is something bothering you?"

"It's nowt," she smiles dismissively along with a wave of her hand. He continues to look at her with a skeptical expression. Lucy wavers slightly and he is certain now that it is not nowt.

Knowing he doesn't believe it, she glances down at her twiddling thumbs, "It's just that we've been together almost two weeks now and you still haven't asked me on a date."

At this, Potty Prof makes a violent outburst of disbelief, "I most certainly have!"

"Wot? Ya have?" Lucy would think she'd remember.

"What about your birthday?"

"Eh!? That were a date?" Lucy asks unknowingly with a tilt of her head.

"Yes! What else could it have been!?" She really hadn't known? Potty Prof is furious that she didn't acknowledge the simple fact, "You're lucky my coward of a self asked you at all!"

"Oh..." Lucy reflects. He must be referring to the bike ride. It must have been implied, "I s'pose I thought we were only celebrating together. I guess I do see it now." Lucy goes to unlock their bikes from the same street post that they now share.

His other side emerges feeling guilty. Lucy shouldn't have to misunderstand his actions, "...Wait, Lucy."

She turns her head to him curiously, "Let's clear up any confusion. Would you like to go on an official first date tonight?"

Lucy's eyes sparkle with excitement. "Aye, of course! Where are we going?"

Alfendi runs his hand through his hair. The small question has him thoroughly stressed. He had just asked her out and hadn't even thought of where to go with her. He really wishes he could have had time to plan before 10 seconds ago. Not everyone could be spontaneous like Lucy. He tries to think of something fast.

"We could go to the theater," He suggests finally. It is only a few blocks away and they could easily walk there. It's the only thing he can think of. Luckily, Lucy takes his hand enthusiastically leading the way. But once they actually arrive at the theater, Alfendi has another problem to worry about. They both stand outside looking at the many different titles of pictures they could see.

"What do ya want to see, Prof?"

He had no idea. He hardly ever watched movies. All of his free time is spent solving cases. He really had no other interests.

"Should we see something of a romantic genre?" Placid Prof suggests feebly. It sounds dreadfully boring, but he is willing to endure it if it would make Lucy happy. Potty Prof however is completely appalled. He is furious that his other side would make such an absurd suggestion,' You sicken me...'

Lucy quickly denounces it also, "Nah. Them movies are entirely too predictable. There are a main lass and a main lad that will both fall in love by the end." She rolls her eyes at him amused.

"I'm glad to see you aren't as simple as I feared," Potty Prof remarks. Lucy takes offense and punches his arm.

"What!" Potty Prof shouts defensively, "That was a compliment! I'm saying you aren't as naive as other girls who would fall for such unrealistic love stories." Lucy considers this smiling. Alfendi is relieved to see he is forgiven.

"We could see this one. It says it's a thriller and action packed," Lucy reads off the poster, "That would suit our tastes don't ya think?" Lucy looks up to see if he is interested. He is already walking up to the counter to buy the tickets. He knew very well how quickly Lucy could change her mind.

The two sit down in the middle of the theater. Lucy has a jumbo bucket of popcorn on her lap which she consumes half of before the movie starts. Alfendi doesn't mind because he isn't all that hungry. As the lights dim, he puts an arm over her casually while she rests her head on his shoulder.

Lucy is captivated by the storyline, although it had turned out to be a particularly violent film. During those scenes, Potty Prof would appear with a huge grin on his face, thoroughly enjoying himself. Lucy tried not to giggle, but when that happened it was a bit more entertaining to watch him than the actual movie.

Lucy could also hear him mumbling to himself. She hears him say, "Well he's going to be shot..." Sure enough, that is what happens next. Lucy jumps, even though she had a warning beforehand.

"Eh-up? You said you 'adn't seen this!" Lucy hissed.

"I haven't," Placid Prof states innocently.

Lucy looks to the screen and back to him in confusion, "But, 'ow did ya know?"

"Lucy we are detectives," he reminds her, "Have you ever noticed, such as when they reveal the villain of the story, there were all these little hints that all make sense later. If you look for the hints before, it doesn't surprise you."

"Huh. I never really analyzed t' movies. I just watched. Besides, t' surprise is t' fun part."

"I would have to disagree. I enjoy figuring out the sneaky twists they try to surprise me with. It's like my own personal game," he smiles in amusement.

When he says it like that, Lucy brightens with eagerness, "I want to try!"

It was interesting to see what they thought would happen. When their views differed it became a contest and they started awarding points to whoever's prediction came true. Lucy finds she is pretty good at this and it also impresses Alfendi. Their score is tied for most of the time.

The game is interrupted when a light shines on their faces. A theater employee with a flashlight stands beside them, "Excuse me. Others have been complaining about a couple talking during the entire movie." He is speaking to the two guilty culprits.

Alfendi's stands abruptly. His hair dishevels as he yells in this person's face, "And what are you going to do about it? Pipsqueak!"

The short, skinny man takes a step back. The shaky light shining on Alfendi's face makes him seem much more frightening. Startled by the hostility, he struggles to hold his ground. "Sir, I-I will have to ask you to p-please leave immediately. Or I will get s-security," He warns warily.

Alfendi takes off before he does anything stupid to the pathetic prey.

The man looks apologetically to Lucy, "I'm really sorry miss, but if you could leave also..."

"That's alright. We knew how it would end anyway," she says before chasing after her date.

Alfendi storms outside, walking at a brisk pace. The night air helps him to cool off. He realizes how stupid it was of him to confront the other man. If his placid side would have been in control he probably would have shut up and everything would have been fine. He becomes angrier. 'Lucy must be so disappointed in me,' he thinks disgracefully.

He sighs when he sees her coming towards him in the street. They have both almost made it all the way back to Scotland Yard. They are on the same street as their place of work. She rests a hand on his arm, winded after the run.

"Well... that wasn't an ideal first date," he says miserably.

"Are ya kidding?" Lucy exclaims whole-heartily, taking both of his hands, "That was so much fun!"

Alfendi blinks in surprise and a complete lack of comprehension. Only one word can sum up his confusion, "...What?"

"I've never been thrown out of the theater before!" Lucy says with fists clenched in excitement, "It kinda gave me a rush!"

Alfendi stands there blankly. Then he throws his head back and laughs uncontrollably like a madman. 10% of his laughter is out of relief, but the other 90% laughs at the sheer irony of the situation. He had been trying so hard this whole time and when he thinks he ruins the date is when everything turns out better than he could have hoped.

"You are so easy to please," he finally says still laughing at her.

"I'm a rather simple lass, aren't I?" Lucy shrugs, repeating his words from earlier.

"But that's why I love you."

The instant the words leave his mouth, horror crosses the Potty Prof's face, but he suddenly knows it is true. 'I've never loved anything more than a murderer and their perfect crime. How could she surpass them!? She's the most reckless klutz of a girl! Shes always late! And... she's amazing… The way she can question a guilty criminal. She can make them crack like an egg... The way her face lights up when we've solved a case... She smells so nice...' Alfendi snaps out of it, darting his eyes to Lucy who gapes at him in shock. The instant he glares at her though, her lips stretch to an enormous grin.

Alfendi grabs her wrists and pulls her forward until her face is an inch from his. "You will not speak of this." He threatens in a slow, menacing snarl.

Lucy only giggles, not intimidated at all, "Yer blushin' terrible ya are," She has never seen the Potty Prof act like this. His brutal honesty has really backfired. She would never let him live this down.

"I will cut out your tongue!" He screams in rage.

"I don't think ya will," Lucy says in a teasing tone.

His eyes shut tightly and his head tips down in frustration, "Lucy, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't have people thinking they can walk all over me because I've gone soft. I haven't!"

Lucy understood, "I know, Prof. But... if you really would wanted to stick it to em, that ya ain't soft... You shouldn't try to hide the fact that ya care about me. That's only making you look weak. If you had the confidence to admit it, I think they would respect it" He can only look in her eyes, until she gives him a soft peck on the cheek.

"...you're right." He says in disbelief. He whips his red hair away from his eyes, "I do love you. I shouldn't have to cower from the likes of those simpletons."

"See?" Lucy smiles, pleased to be right.

He scoops her up in his arms affectionately. This astounds Lucy because this is very out of character for him, "Umm. Prof?"

"I love Lucy Baker!" Potty Prof yells defiantly to the sky. He didn't care who heard it. He has never felt so free.

He's started to spin in circles, making Lucy rather dizzy, "Aye, that's nice. You can put me down now..."

At this point officers from Scotland Yard leaving the building are alerted to the disturbance outside. Their mouths fall agape in disbelief that it's Alfendi being exceedingly romantic. It is... very unnerving for them to see him like this. They don't know what to think of it. All they know is that they are going to tell _everyone_.

Once those few officers are far enough off in the distance, Alfendi returns to his placid self and sets Lucy back on the ground.

"What were that for?" Lucy says crossing her arms, "That were really sus'."

"I'm just making a point," Alfendi smiles. Now they would all know his feelings for Lucy and the news would spread like wildfire.

* * *

Also a comment prompt


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long. It ended up being a long chapter, but the main delay was that I was pretty burnt out. I've been busy. I'll still try to update every week, but if I dont' just know something will always come. _

* * *

Hilda has a matter that must be settled with the members of the infamous Mystery Room. She spots one of them by a trademark red orange cap a mile away. Or to be more exact it was at the end of the hallway. And now it has disappeared around the corner.

"Lucy Baker, come here immediately!"

Lucy pokes her head back down the hallway, "Hilda?" She readjusts her grip under a box and places her chin on top of her loose papers before scampering over.

Hilda places her hands on her hips with a huff, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Her eyes widen realizing she is in trouble. Biting her lip, Lucy turns her face away, guilty of something alright. "Tell ya wot?" She asks, playing dumb.

Hilda crosses her arms, indicating that she sees through Lucy's facade, "You know what."

Lucy fidgets, "The dish in the lounge refrigerator. Aye, eh... I mighta ate that. I didn't know it were yers. Sorry."

Her endearing little confession makes Hilda's stern lips curve in amusement. Lucy was simply too sweet to be sore at. It is clear she doesn't know what she is referring to.

"Not that. Though you should apologize to whoever's meal you stole." she laughs, "You and Alfendi!" She clarifies.

"Oh!" Lucy gives a tired shrug, "Aye, we've been datin' 'bout a month now. It's nowt new rea-"

"A month!?" Hilda interrupts, taken aback. How is it that Hilda hadn't heard about this until today. This certainly is a long time for everyone to keep this from her. Barton of all people, mentioned it in a casual exchange today. You know you've been excluded when the commissioner hears gossip before you.

Did they really think that this would raise a fuss from her? What a silly notion.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would 'ave told ya, but I never get to see you!" Lucy reminds her with a pout.

"We must right this wrong at once," Hilda says taking the paperwork off of Lucy's heavy stack.

A very effortless friendship existed between Lucy and Hilda. Common interests and work allows them to relate to each other and their differing personalities gave them interesting outlooks. It is true Hilda was out in the field so often and Lucy was always at the Yard, but when they encountered, their conversations flow like they were never apart in the first place.

They arrive at the Mystery Room to find Alfendi filing out a report with a huge pair of headphones over his ears. His robust voice mimics a singer's low-pitched tone. There is some swing to this song and he sways accordingly. He is carried away into his own jazzy land and is oblivious to the amused coworkers watching him from the doorway.

Truly mystified by the sight, she wonders if this secret hobby is a trait of Placid's or if the Alfendi she knew just never sang for anyone. Hilda has never seen him so free.

"Does this... happen often?" Hilda inquires.

"Aye," Lucy giggles, "Watch this." The box is thrown aside and she runs right up to him to pull one end of the sound blocking device away so she can speak to him.

"I'm back, Prof!" she announces.

He doesn't look away from his work, but his hair tinges to red for a second. "I see that... I thought I told you not to touch my headphones. You wouldn't want to lose those pretty little fingers of yours would you?"

"Ya wouldn't do it!" Lucy challenges him. She certainly is brave because Hilda isn't so sure.

He makes a scissors with his fingers and chops her hand. She yelps in delight, but pulls her hand away which allows his headphones to snap back into place. The music tames him instantaneously, and Placid picks up his singing right where he left off.

What a sight this was. Alfendi was an entirely different person around Lucy. It reminds her of when they would pull pranks on each other back in the day. Although they would usually get all riled up and end up having a screaming match.

They both are suppressing snickers, but the instant they look at one another they lose it completely. Hilda is hunched over her stomach and Lucy is on the ground nearly rolling.

Alfendi pulls his headphone away at possibly hearing the disturbance, when his gaze falls on Lucy lying on the floor giggling like mad. Alfendi still sings, but the lyrics sound more like a question now. He starts chuckling as well, even though he doesn't understand what is so funny. Hilda uses this opportunity to inform him of her presence.

"Hello Alfendi!" She mocks in a sing song tone.

His reaction is priceless. He stops singing mid-word and stands straight and proper as if he was not doing anything a moment ago. The headphone cord pulls taut and disconnects from a hidden music player in his pocket. Music begins to play aloud for all to hear and he fumbles in panic to turn it off, but when he does it only makes their laughter amplify.

Lucy sits up and wipes a tear from her eyes, "Come on Prof! Wot's t' matter? Ya can't sing for Hilda?" He brings a hand to his throat, still flustered.

'Alfendi wouldn't be able to sing for an audience if it meant solving a case depended on it,' Hilda suspects, "I think you're the exception, darling."

Alfendi awkwardly removes his headphones from his head and rests them around his neck. He coughs loudly, ignoring their comments, "Is there something you wanted from us?"

Hilda takes this as an invitation, placing Lucy's papers on the corner of the desk where her chair is adjacent to his. "Not particularly. Lucy and I just ran into one another. We had a lovely chat" Hilda gives a very conspicuous look to Lucy over her shoulder. Alfendi glances between the two, his mind jumping to conclusions. He gives her a look that expects her to say more, but Hilda tosses her hair to the side to block him from her view.

She hears Alfendi growls and suddenly she is being ushered out, "We have work to do," He does pause for a moment to shout to his assistant, "Lucy you get started on that paperwork."

The door slams behind them. The hallway was calm and quiet, though Hilda knew it wouldn't be for long. They glare at one another; they can feel the tension of unresolved conflicts between them.

"Since when have you been this chummy with Lucy?" Alfendi's true side interrogates.

Hilda sees she's already being suspected of dishonest motives. She'd show him, "It's longer than you two have been dating. I know that because Lucy told me, "she emphasizes, "I really should have heard it from you. "

"I knew you would find out eventually. What makes you so special that I should come and tell you personally?"

"Because we're friends!"

Alfendi's lip curls, "Not really."

"Hmph!" Hilda crosses her arms, "I don't see why you insist on being difficult."

"It's just... weird," Alfendi frowns, "I dated both of you."

Hilda doesn't see why that even matters, "That was years ago! I'll have you know I'm very happy for you. I have been rooting for you two all along."

He grimaces, "That's adorable, now would you mind telling me what you two were saying behind my back?"

"We have better things to talk about than you."

"Liar," he snarls.

"Ok maybe we did a little," she admits. She pinches her fingers to indicate a small amount. The distance between is at least an inch tall.

This drives him crazy, "Tell me, woman!"

"Oh we talked about going dress shopping again one day."

Hilda watches his face twist in disgust, "Why on earth would that relate to me?"

"Well, perhaps it would be meaningful to you on a particularly special day," she hints.

"What are you going on about?" It's like she is speaking a foreign language.

Hilda doesn't even hiding the snark in her reply, "Oh I don't know, how about your wedding?"

"What!?" He backs into the wall in a sudden fright. A hand clamps to his hair which is actually not covering eyes wide with fright, "Lucy wants to get married!?"

"Not tomorrow!" Hilda rolls her eyes, but then they sparkle imagining the day, "Oh but she'll be so beautiful. I'll make sure of it," she affirms proudly

"Lucy is not a doll!" He erupts.

"Alfendi, why do you have to ruin our fun?" Hilda criticizes.

"Hilda!" He hisses at her, "We aren't getting married!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," he insists.

"What are talking about? You and Lucy make a great team."

"So what? We did once, but that didn't mean I would have married you," he shutters. Hilda admits the feeling is mutual, but she still takes offense, "I'm in love. Isn't that enough?"

"Well you can't really expect to date her forever! You have to settle down sometime!"

"That may be what everyone else does, but I can't do that," his eyes close and he sighs.

"Alfendi," she says gently. She knew the way she abandoned him when he awoke from the coma was selfish, but it had been very painful to lose the person she had once been so close to. She is foolish for believing he could simply forget about such a betrayal, "Lucy has already proven she'll never leave. I'm sorry I couldn't have stuck with you, but even you had given in."

He shakes his head at her pitiful apology, "That's not it," He persists, "How am I supposed to know? How does anyone know if they want to be with someone forever?"

"I thought I knew," A sad voice mumbles. Hilda doesn't know how long Lucy has been leaning against the door frame, but she has apparently listened to enough to notice the reoccurring theme. "You really don't like t' idea?" Her eyes well up with tears.

"No. Lucy, of course I want to be with you. I just like to be one hundred percent certain," she turns away, "You deserve that!"

Lucy is prepared to interrupt, but an unexpected panic overcomes her. Her breathing hitches and a hand covers her mouth as she chokes back small cries and she is dashing away.

"Lucy! LUCY!" Alfendi screams.

"Yelling after her is not going to help!" Hilda scolds him.

"Well then what am I supposed to do!?" He demands.

There are actually a number of correct answers he is to ignorant to see. He could run after her, apologize, commit to Lucy as much as Lucy committed to Alfendi.

Hilda's resentment gets the best of her, "I think you've done enough!"

The words hit him much harder than she had anticipated."I suppose I have," A very regretful Placid says.

Hilda instantly feels sorry as he retreats into his office. He may have hurt Lucy with his words, but she shouldn't have thrown her own spite at him. Especially when he already knew he had messed up. Men are pitiful.

"I'll talk to her Al," she shouts to him from behind the closed door. There is no way to tell if he had heard her, but she takes off after his girl with every intention of bringing her back to him.

Her workday has already ended in the hour it takes Hilda to find Lucy. The girl has just exited a women's restroom, a predictable place to go when one wanted to be away from their man to cry. Lucy's hat is over her eyes so it isn't obvious. But what is particularly concerning is the rather malodorous scent that clings to her.

"Lucy, there you are!" she sighs in relief, "Are you alright?"

Lucy pushes her hands forward to warn her to keep her distance, "Don't go in there. Erm," Lucy brings her arms back to her stomach with a groan, "Don't tell Dusty I made that mess."

She doesn't understand the over protective feelings that suddenly overcome her. They could very easily be compared to a fretful mother hen, "My goodness! Is this because of Alfendi?"

Lucy shakes her head, "No, I were sick before that... feel kinda better now," she sighs, "Alfendi..."

"You really shouldn't have eavesdropped," Although maybe it is best that she heard this sooner than later.

"Ain't really eavesdropping when I could hear ya yelling..." Lucy mumbles sadly.

Hilda is still appalled. How could Alfendi say those things about the girl he obvioisly cared for so much.

"You might as well learn one thing now... Men are stupid," she states as fact, "Even a genius like Alfendi."

Lucy perks up just the slightest bit, but, "I suppose I understand it a little bit though."

"Understand what?" Hilda asks curiously.

"Prof 'asn't 'ad many people stick wit' 'im. I don't think he's put much though into who 'e'd want to be with. I know Prof cares about me, 'e just… needs some time."

Mouth hanging open, Hilda is in awe of Lucy's wise perspective.

Lucy utters another moan. There is still a hint of green to her complexion. "Can ya take me 'ome? I don't think I'll get sick again. I promise I won't."

"Of course, but first you need to see a doctor straightaway," She takes her in a tow by the arm. Lucy tries to keep up, but she is just never is fast enough to meet Hilda's stride. But because Lucy is so unwell she does allow her a bit of a break by taking smaller paces.

Lucy falls asleep on the way home in the car. After such an exhausting and confusing day she deserves the rest. Hilda is careful to drive as smoothly as possible while pondering what it is about Lucy that makes her this special. Not many people would be able to forgive Alfendi or see things from his terribly rude perspective... and see him as someone worth loving. Some may say she is just you g or naive, but Hilda saw that had nothing to do with it. Lucy is kind and hopeful. Not many are able to see things the way she does. If they could the world would be a much better place. Hilda would never allow anyone to crush this spirit. Not like hers had been the day she had decided to give up on love, but a heart as big as Lucy's may just make her reconsider.

* * *

_Hilda's perspective was interesting. I don't imagine her having the best relationship with Alfendi anymore, hence their fighting. But Hilda and Lucy would make great best friends. And I also think she isn't mean, just misunderstood. _

___(__So many head canons...) _I really see Alfendi as a commitment phobic type of person which is the basis of this story -read the chapters and you'll notice it. But we'll see what happens. :) character development be coming your way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Lucy by Skillet.**

_Warning: Do not read this if you are having a good day. You might need tissues._

* * *

Alfendi drags himself through the leaves with a dozen red roses cradled in his arms. He could care less that his pants and coat are getting muddied when he kneels down in the grass. On the smooth edge of the grave he places the flowers down with care. Wet leaves cover the carved letters and he wipes them away, revealing the name Lucy Baker.

"Hey Lucy." He feels the need to address her properly if he is going to talk to her. He has so much he needs to say, but now that he is here it has all disintegrated to nothing.

He traces over the letters affectionately, "I remember your name. The others try to forget, but I never will. It's so hard to believe you're really gone, Lucy."

Lucy. The therapist at the Yard said it would bring closure to say her name. That isn't what he is feeling at all. He furrows his brow thinking about how everyone said he wasn't coping with this in a healthy way. He couldn't stand the looks of pity of the people that have already moved on. Pretending it didn't happen only disgraces her memory. They didn't understand. Lucy's death should not have happened in the first place. Now that Lucy is gone the Mystery Room is more lonely than ever.

He shuts his eyes and clenches his fists in anger, "Why did they ever give me an assistant!? I never wanted you! You should have been with anyone other than me!" He clutches his head, not because of the terrible migraine he had, but because he can no longer hold his grief in. He begins to sob, "I can't live with myself Lucy! I'd do it all different if I had the chance! It should have been me! I would gladly take your place if I could!"

Suddenly, he is no longer in the cemetery. He is standing off to the side, reliving the horrific event from a third person point of view. He is now back to the one place that continued to ruin his life: Forbodium.

He watches Lucy. The most motivated expression fuels her most important interrogation yet. She has everything figured out and Justin is unable to defend himself against the accusations. His confused self stands beside her with a hand on his face, absolutely useless. And just like that, Justin gives up much easier than expected. If Alfendi hadn't been trying to understand the contradiction of shock and relief at being found innocent, maybe he would have paid more attention to his instincts. If he had, they would have told him something was wrong with this. Criminals simply don't give in like that.

The Alfendi watching quickly tries to stop what is about to happen. He goes to rip Lucy out of the way, but he finds he is like a ghost. His hand passes right through her.

"No! NO! What sort of cruel joke is this?" That's when Justin pulls out his gun.

"You have to save her!" He yells to himself, but no one can hear him. The Alfendi from the memory follows Justin's aim with his eyes... directly to Lucy. By then it is too late for him to act.

Justin doesn't hold back, he fires three times. Placid stands between Lucy and the bullets, but they pass right through him like he is air. He hears a shriek as they hit Lucy behind him. Her arms wrap around her ribs and she collapses to the ground.

"Lucy!" Hilda screams. She is immediately at the fallen detective's side, pulling Lucy into her arms.

Justin takes off, but Potty Prof is livid. He takes his gun and shoots at Justin's retreating legs in a blind fury. Justin is hit and falls with a thud, clutching his calf. Alfendi seizes him by the tie, nearly choking him, "Did you think you could escape so easily!? You really tried to distract us with a cheap shot like that!? You coward! If you get caught at least be man enough to face your punishment!"

Potty Prof finally hears Lucy whimpering in Hilda's arms for him over and over. He throws Justin to the ground and is at her side. The Placid observer falls to his knees next to them as well.

Hilda carefully transfers Lucy from her arms to Potty Prof's. When Lucy is removed from her lap Placid sees Hilda's dress is already stained by a pool of blood. Placid watches his more selfish side shrug off his lab coat and press it down on the wound, desperate to keep his partner from losing any more blood. Hilda tightens the cuffs on Justin's wrists and looks back to the two with a worried glance.

"I'm going to call back up and tell them we need an ambulance. Just hang on Lucy!" Hilda forces Justin to his feet. It takes them forever just to reach the stairs of the tower. Placid swears Justin is limping that slowly on purpose. Alfendi's name had been cleared that day, but he feels enough rage to want him dead. A life for a life is only fair.

Watching Lucy endure the most pain of her life is the hardest thing he has ever had to live through. And this is the second time. Tears are rolling down her cheeks like flowing streams. Her breathing is shallow and quick to the point of hyperventilation. The face he always counted on to be optimistic is corrupted by pure agony.

Potty Prof might have been more reassuring to her if he hadn't been shouting, "Calm down Lucy! You are going to be fine!"

Lucy buries her face in his side, sobbing so hard she is trembling. "It's real bad," she cries.

"Look at me," He demands. He brings her face out of hiding. Her wet red eyes glisten. It matches the blood that is surrounding them, "I've been shot before and I'm still here."

Placid Prof shakes his head sadly at his deluded memory. Potty just wouldn't admit that the two situations weren't the same. That one bullet was very different from three. His own recovery had been a miracle. This is fatal.

Lucy could already tell she didn't have much time. She struggles to even form words to speak to him, "Do ya... remember my birthday?"

"Of course I remember your birthday!" he retorts as if it's the stupidest question. His ghost self throws a punch at his real self's mouth, but of course it does nothing. Could he be any more insensitive?

She sighs and her eyes close by some involuntary force, "That were the... best day of my life."

"Lucy stay with me!" Her eyes only open halfway. She wouldn't look up at him this time.

What Placid sees reflecting back is not the fiery soul he knew. She is at peace with her fate. Lucy Baker, the person who fought until the bitter end, was finally giving up.

"I-," Lucy's eyes shut tightly as she fights to say some last words, "lo-,"

"Baker! Don't you dare leave me! You can't die! Do you hear me!?" Potty Prof threatens her.

"He's not mad, he just loves you Lucy," Placid feels the tears about to spill from his eyes, "I love you." He never realized that was what she had failed to say, until now.

It is too hard to watch Lucy in her final moments again. Placid shuts his eyes wishing he could block it out. Potty holds her so close his hair is on her face and so are his tears. Placid wishes he could hold her one last time. He'd give the world to see her looking back at him. He never wanted anything so bad. He knows when she has taken her last breathe because he hears himself howling her name to the heavens.

Placid feels a hand on his shoulder. He glances up startled that someone can see him. The man removes his top hat, paying his respects.

"Dad!?" His hair shifts to red. Alfendi quickly wipes his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

He is surprised to find he is in the cemetery again. His father says nothing. He is staring at the grave beside Lucy's. Alfendi reads the name Claire and recognizes his father's pain, having just gone through a very similar situation. He supposes his dad also had plans that would go unfulfilled.

Alfendi thinks back to Lucy's birthday and the fond memories he had with her. It was the best day of his life too. It was a brand new start to a life they could've had. And now it was gone.

But then he realizes something isn't right about this... Lucy's birthday happened after Forbodium.

"Ahhaa!" Alfendi awakes with a start in the Mystery Room. He had fallen asleep at his desk again, looking over tomorrow's case.

'It was a nightmare... A wretched nightmare,' he realizes. Now that it's over he can hardly breathe. Alfendi runs his hands through his hair trying to calm down, but then he nearly has a panic attack.

'LUCY? IS SHE ALRIGHT!?' He reaches for his phone, but notices it is still dark outside. Lucy would be furious if she got a call at four in the morning. Chances are she would never answer, not after their fight.

His face falls forward on his desk in exhaustion. Is that why he had this dream? He couldn't lose Lucy, not in any way, he needed to see her. 'She's fine,' he insists, 'There's no reason why she wouldn't be,' but he can't shake the feeling that she isn't and it is all his fault.

A few minutes later the phone rings, interrupting his peaceful rest. He groans in exasperation wishing he could have a quiet moment to himself. His entire mood changes when he hears it is Lucy on the other end. He can already tell something is wrong. She sounds as if someone has taken a cheese grater to her throat.

It turns out she is simply calling in sick. He tells her he will be right there, but she doesn't want him to come. Was she still mad at him? His instincts are screaming at him to go. This leads to a very long debate, but he finally just lies saying he won't come because Lucy is being so stubborn. The second he hangs up he snatches his blue coat and is heading to her flat.

* * *

_I am so sorry for that. I listened to this song and almost cried because this is what I envisioned. __My goal was to make you cry, but you probably didn't. It's pretty easy to figure out Lucy wouldn't actually have died._

_I'm pretty sure I was the first to do this just to let you know. Saw another story on tumblr, but they said that this had been done on fanfiction. As far as I know that's me? (I haven't found any other one...) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this took so long. (Finals and Christmas parties) I also write longer chapters now and that just takes more time. Don't worry I made this extra fluffy!_

_I'm also sorry I write these out of order D: Don't expect that to change just yet. _

_I plan to revise some of these chapters. Make them correspond to the theme a little better. Nothing drastic. Insert a sentence or paragraph or so, but it still might be important. _

* * *

Lucy felt cool fingers on her forehead. She saw Alfendi kneeling beside her and she remembers his tender concern. He stroked her hair for what felt like eternity and from that point her dream faded. A fever and not a wink of sleep really mess with your head like that.

The hallucinations didn't end there. Through Lucy's congested nose she somehow registers a delicious scent. She would investigate, but she can't seem to muster the strength to escape her cocoon of blankets. It's perfect cozy. She dismisses it as just her imagination. Besides, she is the only one home.

That's when she hears it, a small clank. Lucy sits up completely alert, her head throbbing in protest at the sudden jerk. The adrenaline surges through her veins and she suddenly has the energy to throw herself off the couch and fight. The intruder is most likely armed so she grabs the closest object to defend herself with, a teapot containing cold tea from the night before. It takes her five minutes to sneak over to the door frame of the kitchen. She takes a deep breath before unleashing a horrific battle cry.

The intruder receives the fright of a lifetime. A spoon is flung in the air that had been previously stirring in a pot on the stove. Clam chowder splatters where it hits the ceiling and then the floor. The teapot clatters to the ground about four feet short of its target.

Alfendi is taken aback despite how pathetic the ambush was. When he recovers from his shock his hair shifts to an angry red.

"Is this how you thank someone for coming to take care of you?" He snarls.

Lucy's mouth gapes, incredulous. What was Alfendi doing here? She had already called him at the office to inform him she was too sick to come. He wanted to take the day off, but she insisted he should stay. He promised to come after work instead. Yet, it is still daylight shining through the windows.

"Prof?" she rasps. Her sore throat makes it too painful for her to speak much.

"Who else?" He says irritably as he steals the towel off the oven handle. He quickly wipes away the mess of soup and tea she caused off the ground. When he's finished he tosses the towel in the sink with out a care.

Lucy frowns, "But 'ow did ya-" he holds up her spare key in his fingers, answering the question before she even finishes. She should really find a new hiding place for that.

The adrenaline seeps away and her legs wobble like a newborn filly. Leaning against the wall hardly gives her the support she needs before her knees give out. Luckily, Alfendi takes her shoulders firmly in his hands. Her head falls forward in relief when she is abruptly brought into the tightest hug she had ever received. Her eyes widen because this is still Potty Prof.

"I thought you told me you were fine! Did you really think you could pull the wool over my eyes? You of all people should know better than to lie to me! I should be insulted, Baker!" He rants furiously.

She shrinks feeling guilty. Lucy tried to cover up how sick she was over the phone so he wouldn't miss work, but that had backfired. She knows the only reason he is agitated is because he was worried. Her watery eyes have a hint of sincere apology,

"Sorry," she mumbles pitifully.

Alfendi drops his angry gaze. "Don't be," He grumbles, more at himself than at her she notes. He scoops her up without a word. Lucy clutches the fabric of his coat trying to fight the spell of dizziness this causes. He isn't going anywhere and he seems to be waiting for something. She gives an impatient kick, wanting to return to her couch.

"You're not protesting?" He asks in a tone of utter disbelief. Lucy objected to being carried every time he tried. It was only Potty Prof that ever did this when he wanted to tease her. She did not need some knight in shining armor sweeping her off her feet. She would feel as if it suggests the idea that she is weak. Lucy's strong, independent nature wouldn't condone it. But at the moment she honestly feels like she is dying. She decides he can get away with it just this once.

"To t' couch," she commands, pointing in the general direction she wanted him to travel.

"You really are ill," Potty Prof chuckles, following her bidding. Her eyes close, feeling like some sissy lass. She doesn't fight the romantic gesture and it actually is rather nice. So nice, some color actually returns to her cheeks.

He sets her on the center couch cushion and asks her if she has eaten. She hadn't since yesterday night when she ended up losing her dinner. Alfendi goes to retrieve two bowls of the chowder he prepared along with crackers on a tray. He sits right at her side waiting until she takes the first spoonful. She sighs, and finally forces some nourishment down her throat. Only half the bowl remains before it is pushed aside, a definite sign that she is not well. Alfendi is clearly displeased, but she really doesn't want to make herself sick to her stomach again

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Alfendi enquiries.

She swallows before answering, Her throat feeling slightly less dry, "Aye, it's t' flu. It'll run it's course 'e said."

Alfendi snorts in disgust, "Run it's course? What are you a race horse!? I ought to cut out his tongue for giving you a diagnosis like that!"

"'e gave me medicine..." She says, feebly defending the doctor. Of course, unless that medicine were to cure her now without delay Alfendi probably wouldn't change his mind. She decides it's no use and simply changes the topic, "Were there any cases t'day?"

At the mention of this his eyes light up in excitement, "Yes, a particularly interesting one."

"Wot did I miss?" She says cuddling closer.

Potty Prof begins to tell her of the case he had been looking over before he came. There had been a bank robbery. Two were shot, but not killed. He describes every last detail of the crime scene which is a bit dull when you haven't seen it. It is speculated that there had been someone on the inside helping the robber. It could have been a teller, the manager, or one of the five customers. She doesn't mean to, but she starts dozing in the middle of the seven witness statements.

A sudden nudge makes her jump. She blinks a few times unable to keep her eyes open. Lucy swears she can feel the soft shift of Placid take over. Without leaving her side the tray is removed and set on the table. A blanket is draped over them both and his head rests on hers making her feel warm inside as well as outside. She was wrong, this is perfect cozy.

She drifts to unconsciousness, but not before she feels the familiarity of someone stroking her hair just like in her dream. It finally clicks that she had never been envisioning that. Alfendi had been here at that time and he had been the one to lull her to sleep just like he was now.

"I wish you'd let me take care of you like this all the time," he whispers sweetly. She isn't sure if she was meant to hear this, but it makes her smile. It certainly feels nice to have someone that makes her feel so loved.

Lucy wakes only seconds after Alfendi leaves the couch. All the heat seems to have left with him. With the blanket over her shoulders she searches for that missing source of warmth.

She finds Placid in the bathroom gripping the edges of the sink. In the mirror in front of him, his reflected face is pale and there is a sheen of sweat across his forehead. He sighs when he spots her in the corner of the mirror.

"I got ya sick?" She asks in sad disbelief, though she knows she is the culprit of this crime. In hindsight, maybe cuddling wasn't the best idea. This is exactly why she wanted him to stay away.

"It's a good thing you have enough soup in your pantry to hibernate off of," he says sarcastically. Lucy does give him the smile he wants at this reply.

Alfendi nearly looses his balance when he lets go of the sink, but Lucy steadies him by taking his arm over her shoulder. "Oh no ya don't. You took good care o' me t'day. I 'ave to return t' favor," she insists.

They hobble back to the couch as if they were losing a three legged race. Alfendi collapses into the cushions bringing Lucy down on top of him. They both laugh hysterically unable to stop.

"I don't think we're going to make it to work tomorrow," Alfendi laughs.

Lucy giggles, "Or t' next day!"

"Or the next," he finishes quietly. Now that the laughing fit ends they stare at one another as a serious atmosphere arises.

"I don't think we've ever been t'gether this long outside t' Mystery Room," Lucy muses thoughtfully.

"We haven't," Alfendi confirms.

Lucy moves to lay beside him. Her head turns away, fixing on the bottom of the table leg. She is too shy to look at him all of a sudden, "I don't like bein' away from you."

"I go crazy when you aren't around," Alfendi admits, "You keep me sane. Or... us."

Lucy turns her head back to him. He is frowning up at the ceiling. Which reminds her...

"We never got t' chowder off my ceilin'..." She tells him.

Their serious conversation disintegrates completely as they begin laughing again. Alfendi lazily reaches for the remote to the tele with one hand and drapes his other arm over her waist, "It'll still be there in the morning."

* * *

_I suppose you want a fluffy Christmas story. I got two/three days. I want it to. I gotta think of something..._


	7. Chapter 7

The months pass by in a blur. Winter is soon upon them as the temperatures outside continue to drop. This only make the small Mystery Room all the more cozy.

"It were him!" Lucy points at the Mystery Room's reconstruction device which displays the current crime scene. They had already reviewed all the files to find all the suspects were framed. It turns out the supposed victim of the homicide was actually the mastermind behind an elaborate suicide.

"That is 100% correct," Alfendi compliments her. Another case solved and it wasn't even time for tea.

"Well that's a pity," Lucy crosses her arms rather disappointed. "We don' get to interrogate 'im!" That was always the fun part of the job. She had already thought of some clever comebacks to jab the next criminal with. Now what could she do? 'Pout' she supposes with a sigh.

"Oh, we could still have an interrogation," In the next instant Lucy is dipped back in his arms. She rests her hands against his chest as he leans in closely. "Is there anything you wish to confess to me, Lucy Baker?"

Lucy giggles hysterically, "Hee hee! Aye! I love ya!" He kisses her, satisfied with the answer.

Someone knocks lightly on the door. The visitor waits a moment before entering, only to intrude on Alfendi and Lucy's moment. Alfendi's hair turns red and unkempt at the sight of this person. Lucy limply hangs in Alfendi's arms observing the stranger who has caught them snogging.

The man is tall, but frail due to his age. He appears to be in his sixties. His face is very dignified and his eyes are kind, although at the moment surprised. Silver hair shows under the tall top hat he is wearing.

"Who is this?" Lucy whispers to Alfendi nervously.

Without taking his eyes off the man, Alfendi growls, "My father."

Lucy's whole face flushes red in humiliation. She has never felt so mortified in her life. Alfendi lifts her to her feet, but she stands very stiffly like a statue as she is introduced, "Hershel, Ms. Lucy Baker. Lucy... Professor Hershel Layton." Lucy shakes hands with Alfendi's father numbly, forcing a hesitant smile.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Baker." She isn't able to respond to the gentleman. She is petrified. 'Wot an impression I made, eh…' she is preoccupied in her own feelings of shame.

Alfendi glowers at his father while he speaks to him, "How long has it been? A year now?"

"14 months," Layton replies coolly.

"I thought I told you not to come here." He reminds him.

"If I didn't stop by sometime, I would never see you, Alfendi." The Professor says stating the truth.

"That's the whole point! I don't want you here!" He rudely screams at him.

"Alfendi!" Lucy scolds him suddenly recovered from the shock, only to be taken aback that her boyfriend could say that to his own father.

Alfendi hates it when she calls him that. She only uses his name when she is angry. 'She is already siding with him!' he thinks in torment. His father knows exactly how to get people on his side. It drives him insane! How can he not be a jerk when his father aggravates him like this and then twists his words to make him look like that bad guy. No one ever suspected the gentleman's motives.

His head is pounding painfully. He brings a hand to his face to subside the relentless headache. The stress from the surprise visit is that upsetting. "I need some space! I'm going to get some air." He says deserting the room as fast as he can.

Lucy is left with Layton. She is extremely uncomfortable due to the circumstances, but doesn't want to be impolite, "Erm, I'm real sorry 'bout that... would ya like a cuppa tea?"

"Sit my dear," Layton says politely. He takes a seat himself on the brown couch. Lucy obeys, sitting close to the arm rest. She is terrified, but excited at the same time to finally be speaking with this elusive father she knows nothing about other than his existence.

"Alfendi and I have a very strained relationship. I am not surprised he didn't inform me he has a sweetheart." Lucy's cheeks felt hot again. "I've heard remarkable things about you two and your work for Scotland Yard."

"Why thank you, Prof-essor!" She quickly adds the rest of that word. She remembered Alfendi telling her his father may not approve of that nickname. She couldn't help asking the question she knew she would never have the opportunity to ask again, "Why do ya think yer relationship wit' Alfendi is so jiggered?"

He brings his right hand to his chin, closing his eyes to ponder. 'Deja vu!' Lucy shutters at how familiar the gesture is.

"I wonder that myself. As a boy he loved the stories I would tell him of my adventures. I was his hero. He was a brilliant boy, but he felt that others compared him to me. He didn't believe he could live up to my legacy. As a teenager he was mad. He rebelled against everything I taught him. I understood that he had a lot to bear. I told him I would always accept him. He only became angrier, violently so. He had a natural gift of deduction and observation. I had always said that I was an archeologist and not a detective. I believe that is why he became an inspector. He wanted to be his own person and anything but his father. It seems to be the best fit for him. I've been so worried about him since the Forbodium incident. I have never met this calm side I hear he has. He is always himself when he sees me. Today I at least saw it for a few seconds. How curious that his hair was purple moments before. Curious indeed..." He trails off.

"Wow" Lucy breathes, "Quite the explanation, Prof." She had messed up that time. She bites her lip worried he'll be offended.

He doesn't say anything, not minding or really noticing. "Since the incident four years ago my son has never been the same, but when I saw him today, I saw the son I knew. Do you have a guess as to why that is?"

"M-me?" Lucy squeaked.

"Correct," he replies earnestly, "He's had something missing his whole life and I believe he blamed it on me. I've pondered over this puzzle for years trying to figure out the answer without success. Now, here he has found love and I can tell he is happy. He has found you. You were the missing piece."

"Oh Prof, I think I'm 'bout to cry," Lucy sniffles, hardly able to contain the wave of emotion. By some crazy impulse she is suddenly hugging Professor Layton. He laughs warmly returning the hug.

Alfendi had returned and stood in the doorway watching, almost sickened. Professor Layton notices him first. He gently points to him and Lucy bounds to him happily.

"Prof! Yer back!" Lucy hugs him overwhelmed with so much joy.

"Do you want tea? How 'bout I make tea!" Lucy erratically runs around trying to find the tea but they are all out, "We seem to be out of tea, I'll run to the store. Wait here, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Alfendi and his father say nothing until Lucy has gone, "You may leave now."

"Certainly not, Lucy requested we wait." Layton states calmly

Al couldn't stand him using Lucy against him. "Well, I say get out!"

Layton places his hands on his knees as if to stand, but pauses, "Lucy is-"

"SHUT UP! Don't talk about Lucy!" Alfendi screams, tensing in rage.

"I was only going to say she is wonderful."

Alfendi's hair falls over his face. He isn't able to look at Layton for the first time because he actually agrees with the statement, "Yes... she is."

Layton stands and places a hand on his son's shoulder, "Never let her go."

"I didn't plan on it," he mutters, angrily glaring at him. 'Does he think I'm stupid?'

"I want you to have this," Layton removes his hat. In a small pocket he retrieves a diamond ring, "I've held on to this many years. I haven't met a girl as special as Lucy in a long time." He says supportively.

Alfendi stares at it in shock, "Dad, I don't think I'm exactly the marrying type..."

Layton closes his son's fingers around the ring, refusing to let him turn him down. His red haired, maniac son is speechless. Layton has never seen him like this.

"I'll go if that's what you wish," his father sighs. He turns away from him to exit the Mystery Room.

"...wait," Alfendi surrenders, "Don't go." His father looks up, "Stay for the tea... Then leave and never return old man!" He shouts, feeling the need to look as if like he is still irritated.

"Alright," Layton smiles.

Lucy returns and prepares both Profs a cup of tea.

As Layton is about to leave he stops in the doorway. He tips his hat and winks as he says, "Every puzzle has an answer."

Lucy thinks it's directed at her because she is the missing puzzle piece. Alfendi lowers his head so his hair covers his ridiculous blushing face, feeling the ring in his pocket of newspapers.

"Goodbye, Papa Prof!" Lucy calls out to him

Alfendi grimaces. "Please tell me you didn't give him a nickname!" He says bring his hand to his face, "And why does it have to be so similar to mine!" He screams at her angrily.

She only laughs hugging him from the side, "I like yer Pop!"

His hair finally turns to purple, now that his father is finally gone and he has Lucy beside him. He sighs, "Of course you do… Everyone loves Professor Layton."

* * *

_This is my guess as to why Alfendi and Layton wouldn't get along and why Alfendi is so different from his dad. _

_Also the bit with the ring, it could be Alfendi's mother's ring (whoever that is) or maybe it was the ring Layton wanted to give to Claire. You guys can decide what scenario you like._

_Which reminds me! __Awesome moment. _I was reading my reading book (Fountainhead. My goodness is it complicated o.o interesting though) and on page 555 there was the word placidly and someone had the last name Layton. I was like :O Oh my gosh that's crazy! Made my day.


	8. Chapter 8

The prison gates open with a screech to let in the visitor. It had taken weeks for Sniffer's visiting order to be approved. After meeting with the warden he is escorted to a room where there is the stereotypical glass window and telephone that only connects to the other side. He sits down in a hard plastic chair... waiting. Today, he has 60 minutes to speak his mind.

He had been postponing this encounter for a while. Justin Lawson would be in prison for life after murdering two people and using Makepeace as a personal assassin. The traitorous detective was responsible for a total of 11 killings. Sniffer tried to convince himself that he didn't want to see Justin after what he had done, but deep down he needed an explanation. What could make an officer of the law betray the force and his friends?

Two burly security guards bring in the man he came to see. Justin wears a yellow and green jumpsuit. This color of jumpsuit identifies him as an extremely dangerous inmate. Justin finally sees who it is that has summoned him. His former student sits before him.

A voice enters Sniffer's ear through the telephone. "Well if it isn't Hague."

"Hello Justin," Sniffer replies coolly. He feels odd using such a dismal tone. The betrayal he feels taints his usual chipper personality. He can hardly look at Justin without his stomach feeling a bit queasy.

"How are you, son?" Justin begins.

"Great. I'm a full-fledged detective now," he informs him.

Justin grunts in response, "Yeah. I knew it'd be your time eventually kid."

He doesn't sound proud. This was a big accomplishment for his apprentice. He finally achieved the position he had been trained for. Sniffer reminds himself he didn't come here for his approval.

"Lawson..." Disappointment fills his voice, still feeling a connection to his old mentor. He can't conceal how pained he is to be saying this, "How could you do those things, Justin? I don't even know what to think. I thought I knew you!"

"There were some real villains ruining loose," Justin muses, "I thought I had Makepeace under control, but he turned on me. I had to take justice into my own hands."

"That doesn't make it right!" "You're no better than them, Justin!" Sniffer criticizes the criminal.

Justin's face twists into an ugly, angry scowl, "I did it to protect innocent lives. They were scum on the streets of London. Prison wouldn't have been a severe enough penalty."

Sniffer starts to feel his anger overflow, "So you decided to pin your murders on Alfendi? Your friend?"

He shrugs, "Alfendi has always been a maniac." It was true. When the two first met at the police academy, they had nearly gotten into a fist fight. All because Justin had bumped Alfendi's tray and his precious slice of pizza fell to the ground with a splat. The way Al could get worked up over nothing really didn't make anyone question what he was capable of.

Sniffer stands abruptly in accusation, "You brainwashed him! You used him as a scapegoat!"

Justin remembers that day Al woke up from that coma a completely morphed person, "The brainwashing was a huge risk. I only intended to manipulate his memories. I had no idea if it would work. I never dreamed it would result in a new personality."

The new Alfendi took all the blame, but he was let off the hook for temporary insanity because of his unstable state. Justin always knew the real Alfendi suspected him, but he never stayed long enough to find the evidence. He couldn't lie and say that didn't give him a sort of thrill. He had gotten away with everything. For years he was actually disappointed no one would ever know of his incredible scheme.

"How is Alfendi?" Justin smirks. He assumes he's still a wreck after discovering the truth about his personalities. If he was going to rot in prison at least Alfendi would be tormented after finding out the dark truth about his personalities.

"He's great," Sniffer says, finally sounding like his cheerful self.

Justin frowns at this. Apparently his assumptions were flawed in some way, "How can that be?"

"Well, he has Lucy now."

He grunts, covering up a laugh, "So what?" It surprises him that the assistant is still working for him.

"She has helped him through it. He doesn't seem to mind having split personalities anymore. It's just who he is. Plus Lucy loves both sides of him equally."

Justin scoffs at his student's words, or rather one word that stuck out in particular. Love. "How could anyone possibly love Alfendi? He's nuts. They really should just lock him up. He's a danger to everyone around him. She tolerates him at best so she can keep her job."

"That isn't true!" Sniffer is very offended, treating him like he has no idea what he is talking about, "He really isn't that violent anymore. I-I mean, he still threatens people, but he at least thinks before he acts. He has Lucy to consider and his actions affect her also."

Again with this Lucy nonsense. How much of a roll in his life could she have? "What are you saying exactly?"

"They're a couple," Sniffer states matter-of-factly. "They're dating."

It feels as if he is jabbed by the words. Lawson couldn't have been caught more off guard, "They're what!?"

He was almost certain he had destroyed Alfendi. This is worse than not being able to flaunt your remarkable crime.

Sniffer crosses his arms standing behind his claim. He finds there is nothing else he needs to say. Sniffer sees now that Justin only cared about himself. It hurts, but Sniffer doesn't need him. This is what he needed and now he never had to come back, "Goodbye Justin," it is the last time he ever saw him.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Sniffer returns to Scotland Yard. He runs into Alfendi in the hallway. He had told him where he was going the day before.

"How did it go?" Alfendi's placid side asks. He knows how upset Sniffer was yesterday and from the look of him now it doesn't look like the visit helped.

"I'm alright, "Sniffer lies.

"Did you learn anything new?" Alfendi wonders desperately.

"Nothing I didn't already know from what you told me," he sighs.

Alfendi nods in understanding, "I was afraid of that."

"It's so hard to lose a mentor. Someone who I looked up to," Sniffer vents. Alfendi feels his stomach flip, "I'll never understand it, but I have to let it go. I wish I could have been at Forbodium."

'No. You don't,' Alfendi thinks as he turns away, feeling sickened.

Upon his return to the Mystery Room Lucy jumps to her feet, excited to get started on the new case. He drops the file on the desk and plops into his chair.

"Oh boy! A new case," she notices how he is staring at the file . It looks like someone punched him in the gut, "Prof? What's wrong?"

"Sniffer saw Justin today. I was remembering Forbodium..."

Lucy seats herself right on his lap and gives him a much needed hug. "Do t' memories still bother you?"

She is referring to the false memories Placid Prof had of killing Makepeace. Placid had been shaken for weeks when he realized that those memories never happened. That he shouldn't even be here.

Those memories actually weren't bothering him. It was Diane. The note. She threatened to bomb Lucy's home. What would have happened to Lucy if he had been killed in front of her? She hadn't been in love with him then, but he had a feeling that it would have haunted her. The way Sniffer was haunted after losing his mentor.

He hugs her back, never wanting to let her go. He could never let anything happen to her, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She seems to answer his unspoken thoughts, "We're ok, Prof. Forbodium is in the past."

Alfendi places a kiss on her forehead, "As long as you are in my life I know our future will be bright."

She smiles, relieved the Prof is back to a normal, though slightly more sentimental state. She stands up to start sorting the evidence in the folder. While her back is turned, Alfendi sits in his chair observing. His hand in his pocket touches a small round object hidden in his protective layer of newspapers.

* * *

_This was really interesting to write.__ I had to look up stuff about prison in the UK. No death penalty, the jumpsuit I mentioned, and visits are hard to get._ I feel really bad for Sniffer because he was really close to Justin and that would be hard to find out you were lied to like that. I also never thought to write from Justin's point of view. I really can imagine Justin and Alfendi having bad first impressions lol. I suspected Justin right off the bat when he told Lucy he wanted updates on Al. How shady is that? 

_And you know I couldn't resist adding some fluff at the very end there. :D_


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah. It's December. I just remembered that. (Just to let you know, novel writing is really difficult) I'm back now, but you've all probably forgotten this story. I think over Christmas break I'll work on turning the bonus chapters into Mystery Room 2. I got a little layout again, so I should be able to sum it up pretty quick. I hope. I tend to write longer chapters now.

* * *

"I'm 'eading 'ome. I 'ave bills that need to be paid by t'morrow, "Lucy informs her boss after clearing away the solved files and empty teacups. Things tend to pile up on a productive day in the Mystery Room. The work day had ended an hour ago, but Alfendi was certain he could solve one more case before he left.

"Don't stay 'ere too late. It's supposed t' snow t'night" she says, but the sound is muffled behind a very large scarf

Alfendi is listening, but doesn't move from his desk, absorbed in their current case. On Saturday, Mr. Mithim had been found dead in his bedroom with a knife in his heart. The knife was part of his collection of antique weaponry. The only people that knew of its existence and location were his wife Willow Mithim and the butler Gill Tess.

Gill served as a butler for all of Mr. Mithim's life. He did say that the Mr. and Mrs. were on the brink of a divorce due to her spendthrift ways and the discovery of his mistress. Cameras located in their hallways and outside gave two pieces of evidence. First, it shows the mistress entering and leaving from the doors outside. She wore a wide hat that covered her face from the cameras. Second, it shows the butler with a dinner tray entering from the hallway only to run out frantically.

One would assume that the mistress killed him right before the butler came. That is, if she hadn't been found with a bullet in her forehead the next day. Therefore a murderer was still out there.

Lucy's gut told her the wife were dead sus and Alfendi agreed. Mrs. Mithim had motive. She had been betrayed and she was about to lose her husband's money. However, her alibi was a strong fortress that the duo couldn't get past. She claimed to have been in Italy that week. The butler confirmed she had left last Thursday and the plane ticket was filed into evidence.

This would incriminate the butler, but Gill called the police himself. A real murderer would either plan better or skip town. All the evidence pointed to the wife despite her absence. When did she do it?

"Did ya 'ear me?" Lucy's lips whisper directly over his ear. Alfendi freezes startled to find Lucy leaning over his back and to feel her arms around his shoulders. He turns his head slightly seeing only stern scarlet eyes awaiting a reply. He glances down again trying to escape it, but only feels her warm breath in his ear again.

"Yes. Yes," Placid caves bringing a hand to his ear, unable to stand it, "I won't be but a half hour more," he promises. She could be so persistent.

Lucy straightens and stands beside him. "I expect ya t' be in tip top shape t'morrow," she teases patting his head. His cowlick springs back into place making her giggle. Her amusement makes him smile in return. He wishes her a goodnight and she waves as she walks out.

The half hour is soon up and he has found what he is looking for. It was another cliché spouse killing after all. Honestly,why do people even get married. You are bound to want to kill each other at some point.

He hums while putting on his blue coat and a hat and gloves from the coat rack. A small pang prods his heart at how well the tune carries in the quiet room. Despite having solved the case his mood turns sour while walking through the slush. Lucy rarely left until he did and they normally walk together. His red hair dishevels wishing she hadn't procrastinated on her bills so he could have someone to shield him from these chilling winds.

He turns on the light as he steps into his humble abode. A large recliner sits in the center of the room. It provides the only sense of a border between his living room and kitchen. There are two doors on the east wall, a bathroom and his bedroom. He could have a larger flat than this with his salary, but he hardly needed that much space for himself. Contrary to what some may believe, his home isn't cluttered the way his office is. It certainly isn't tidy, but it is very bare.

He heats a TV dinner in his microwave and waits in his recliner. He stares at the blank white wall behind the small TV he doesn't feel like watching. It hasn't even been a minute, but he goes to check how much time remains on the timer. His impatience drives him to his bedroom. His room is a bit less empty, but not by much. There is an old scratchy blanket crumpled at the foot of his bed and a pillow on the edge. In his closet hung a few sweaters and his pants were folded on top of a trunk that he hadn't opened since he moved out of his father's house. He goes to where he has newspaper clippings taped to the wall.

All the articles are about various crimes he admires. Not all of them were from cases he had worked on, but the best were and that happened to be most of them. Alfendi chuckles, remembering the ingenious criminals he had outsmarted.

Then his eyes fall upon his favorite clipping. He brings his hand to the headline. "Jigsaw killings solved and Inspector Layton's name cleared." His face composes into the most serious appreciation. Underneath this article are the cases he and Lucy had solved together. This section in particular was growing rapidly.

Sooner or later Lucy would come here. He had to admit he dreaded the day. His flat wasn't like Lucy's. He would go to Lucy's more than half the days of the week to be honest. Besides the Mystery Room he would rather be there. Here he came to sleep and even that would be a rare occurrence. This wall is really all that he had to share. Other than this there is no life to the place.

The microwave beeps and Alfendi goes to retrieve his meal. He stands at the counter poking at the soggy piece of fish and the not so crispy chips, no longer having an appetite.

By some random whim Potty Prof feels the need to dial Lucy's number and speak with her that instant.

"'Ello?" Her Yorkshire accent is unmistakable.

"Baker!" He shouts. For some reason he lacks the words he originally called to tell her and this is all that came out.

"Eh, no need t' yell, Potty Prof," he can imagine her pulling away from the receiver. He winces. "What a surprise this is," she says, obviously wondering why he is calling.

He clears his throat, "I wanted to tell you about the case. We were right, it was the wife. She knew where all the cameras were and she knew about the collection to get the knife."

"Aye, we knew that," Lucy returns.

"But when I watched the footage of the mistress entering I saw a glint of light on her hand. Sure enough it was a ring. The ring left on the table in the crime scene."

Lucy gasps, "That were Willow's ring!"

"Precisely!" Alfendi confirms, "She impersonated the mistress by wearing similar clothing and wearing that hat to hide her face and hair. We only assumed it was the mistress because we believed the wife had been out of town."

"What 'bout that plane ticket, eh? It shows she 'ad come and gone from Italy."

"It had been at least two days later when the murder occurred! That is plenty of time to rent a car and drive back to London to kill those two and make it back with time to spare!"

"By 'eck! It makes sense now it does!" Lucy exclaims excitedly, "I'll call 'bout that rental car straightaway!"

"Don't hang up yet," He tells her quickly, bringing a hand to his face. Now that he is through with his excitement about the case he resorts to his calm nature, "That can wait."

"Alright…" Lucy's tone sounds slightly disappointed. "Did ya want to say summat too, Placid?"

He does, but nothing comes to mind. Finally he settles for a topic from earlier, "Did you get your bills paid?"

Lucy sighs audibly, "Barely."

'Unbelievable,' Alfendi shakes his head, "Lucy, what have you been doing all this time? You said they were due tomorrow."

"No no! That weren't wot I meant!" she insists, "They're paid… but just barely," Lucy says shamefully.

He is shocked to hear this, "You're struggling with your finances? W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Just a lil' bit," she admits before getting slightly defensive "It's not for you to worry 'bout. I'll manage. I could find a place with lower rent…"

"No!" he interrupts, not able to bear the thought, "You don't have to do that!"

"Wot else am I s'pposed to do?" She murmurs sadly.

Alfendi couldn't believe he said this, but he did.

"What if I moved in with you?" Lucy is silent on the other end. The quiet makes him self-conscious and he feels the need to justify himself, "I mean, if that's alright. I just thought… we are hardly ever apart anyway. I can't stand the thought of you losing your home…"

"When?" she finally asks.

He brings his hand to his neck. "Whenever you want me," he laughs.

"Now ain't soon enough," Lucy replies.

When they finally hang up it is late, but Alfendi can't sleep afterwards. He lounges in his recliner with his eyes closed imagining how someday this would be in Lucy's living room.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is how Alfendi and Lucy spent Christmas. This is amazing just to let you know. _

* * *

The Mystery Room had completely decked the halls for the holiday season. A new decoration was added every day, courtesy of a certain assistant's festive spirit. There were dangling paper snowflakes, lights strung over the window, ornaments on the drawer handles, a blanket of cotton fluff topping the desk, an evergreen wreath on their door, and today a Santa hat was placed on her mentor's head. Potty Prof gave her a sarcastic bah humbug for this, but kept it on anyway.

Lucy isn't the only one excited this Christmas season. Each case on this December 24th is like a present hand delivered by Santa himself. The crimes get more creative every year as criminals spread Christmas mayhem. The culprits are usually cool as ice too. Oh how that gave Alfendi a thrill. When he does break their alibis he watches them melt like snowmen under the sun.

"That last one was too easy," Alfendi sneers, "A poison coated candy cane?"

"I thought it were clever," Lucy says giving her input, "The slow acting poison didn't take effect til he had eaten the whole thing. No one would find anything sus' about him eating a candy cane at Christmas."

Potty Prof scoffs, "I'm going to return this file to whatever idiot couldn't figure this out," he slams the door loudly behind him.

The second Alfendi leaves the room Lucy takes his rolling chair to hang a mistletoe from the light in the center of the room. She had been saving this decoration for last. A shrill ring interrupts her in the middle of this task. Lucy quickly ties a clumsy knot and rolls to the phone retrieving it just in time.

"'Ello?" Lucy answers in a chipper tone.

"Hello, is Al there?" A woman's voice requests very sweetly. It doesn't sound like Flo or Hilda. The voice is of much higher pitch.

Lucy's stomach does a funny flip. This woman obviously knows her boyfriend well if she calls him Al. "Alfendi, ya mean?" Lucy asks.

"Yes!" The woman confirms happily, "I have something important to ask him."

"'e isn't 'ere at the moment, but 'e should be back any second," Lucy tells her, glancing at the door uneasily.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" She asks politely.

"I'm Lucy Baker, his assistant." At that moment Alfendi returns. Lucy gives him a glare, but he doesn't take any notice as he places two mugs down and pours some cocoa. Lucy struggles to keep her hostility from boiling over, "And who is this?"

"Flora Dove. I'm Alfendi's sister," she says, formally introducing herself.

"Flora?" Lucy gasps. Alfendi's head whips around at the mention of that name. Before Lucy can even react the phone is ripped out of her hand and she is wheeling away in the direction of the door. Lucy sticks out her feet skidding to a stop.

"H-hello Flora," Alfendi greets his sister, not prepared for the surprise call. Lucy slowly rolls closer so she can hear. "No I wasn't planning on coming..."

"Where?" Lucy whispers to him.

Flora says something that makes him bring a hand to his forehead, "Yes I have an assistant..." Then Lucy hears a comment from another voice in the background. Flora begins squealing excitedly and Alfendi's hair shifts to red.

"I didn't tell you because it's none of your business!" Flora sounds as if she is pleading with him. "You'll meet her... someday..."

"Yer talking 'bout me!" Lucy chimes in excitedly. Alfendi gives the chair another shove as he pulls the phone away from his ear. Flora is yelling at him about his selfishness.

Finally, he shouts, "Alright! Alright! We'll come, but I'm cooking! No exceptions!" He hangs up the phone sighing in exasperation. He grabs the chair and spins Lucy around to face him.

"Wot?" Lucy asks innocently as he glowers over her.

"You had to answer the phone!" He scolds her.

"O' course, its my job!" Lucy reminds him crossly.

"Well, I hope you don't have plans because I have to take you to Christmas dinner," He walks away sighing again, "Flora says she'll never forgive me if we aren't there," He takes his cup of cocoa. There is more steam coming from him than his hot beverage.

"Really!?" Lucy jumps to her feet at the news, but her face falls immediately, "But Prof! My parents are comin' t'morrow!"

"WHAT!" Potty Prof rages. Though there is another emotion evident fueling that anger. Fear.

Lucy crosses her arms, "I told ya this more than once!"

Taking his head in both of his hands, Placid painfully endures a terrible migraine, "Agh... What are we going to do?" How can he possibly be ready to meet Lucy's parents tomorrow! He can't he realizes! No, he couldn't do that to Lucy. She hadn't seen them in ages. He doesn't want to see his family anyway. It had been awhile since Flora and his brother-in-law could come to town, but he'd just see her another time. He'd explain to her that it simply wouldn't work for them.

"Why don't we all have Christmas together?" Lucy suggests, "At our place?"

Alfendi lifts his head wondering why she is joking at a time like this. His stomach flips when he realizes she means it, "Lucy, I don't mean to be rude, but that is the worst thing we could possibly do."

"It'll fix e'erything!" She insists, "My parents are already comin' and we can ask yer family to come too. You wanted to cook t' meal, aye? You can hide in t' kitchen until dinner and then they'll leave!"Alfendi brings a hand to his chin as he considers this, still unsure. Lucy takes his hand as if to say it'll all work out.

He returns to the phone to make some calls, "I hope you're right about this."

* * *

On the day of the dinner, Alfendi is cooking up a storm. He wears a red and blue polo instead of his usual turtleneck because there is so much heat building up in the kitchen. Lucy comes in checking on his progress. She has on a green sweater with a red present on it. She even has a thin red ribbon in her hair to match.

"Need any help?" She asks. Her share of the work is done. Their flat is so spotless it made the ragged, overworked inspector look like a filthy slob.

"I've got it under control." Alfendi assures her. The stuffing, roast potatoes, pigs in a blanket, and the chestnut brussels sprouts are already finished. Alfendi stirs the gravy while he waits for the turkey in the oven. Lucy smiles and begins moving the food to their dining area. Two tables have been pushed together and covered with a lovely tablecloth. It is surrounded by seven mismatched folding chairs.

When the doorbell rings, Lucy is at the door faster than you can pronounce the words jingle bells. Lucy welcomes her guests with a cheerful, "Merry Christmas!"

"You must be Lucy!" A curl of hair falls into Flora's pretty doe eyes as she traps Lucy in a hug. She wears a lovely red dress with a pure white scarf that tickles against her face, "It's so good to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet ya, Flora," Lucy returns the hug.

Looking over Flora's shoulder, Lucy sees a gentleman in a blue suit. When Lucy is released, Flora's husband takes her hand in his, placing a chivalrous kiss and sporting a devilishly charming smile, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lucy pulls her hand away quickly, "Aye, you as well Mr. Dove."

He laughs almost manically at her formality, "Call me Clive," he says in a smooth tone. Behind him, an older man is slowly making his way to her door with a cane.

"Papa Prof!" Lucy calls, "Go on inside ya two. I'll be just a minute."

She quickly reaches the side of Alfendi's father. He politely accepts one of her loving hugs, "Hello Lucy."

"We ought to get inside. It's right cold." Lucy had only been outside a minute, but she is chilled to the bone.

The professor smiles, placing a tender hand on her shoulder, "I can't thank you enough for bringing us all together."

Lucy is warmed by the glow of her heart at the words, "It were nowt." Hershel gives her a gentle look that assures her it isn't nothing to him.

She escorts him up the slippery steps and helps him get settled on the couch. Lucy sits between him and Flora while Clive sits in Alfendi's chair to their right. All of them sit around getting to know one another with questions, puzzles, and stories. The many adventures the Professor tells sound like works of fiction, but Clive and Flora tell parts of the story from their perspective too. Lucy can hardly believe it. She is like a child that believes in magical fairytales again. Lucy is absolutely absorbed as the men tell her a story where Clive had been able to fool Layton into believing he had brought him to the future. Discovering Clive to have been a convicted criminal came as a shock, but she can tell he has really turned around.

No one even notices that Flora had slipped away until they hear Alfendi explode from the kitchen. "Get out, Flora! Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't cut out your tongue!"

Seconds later, Flora returns promptly to the rest of the group laughing as if she is enjoying a secret joke. Lucy glances at everyone to see if they have been disconcerted. They are quiet, but still seem perfectly content.

"Wot were that about?" Lucy wonders.

Flora giggles some more, "Oh Alfendi is such a grump. He can't take any sort of teasing."

"Wot sort of-" Just then they are interrupted by a knock. Lucy flies to the door to round up the only two guests missing. She is nearly in tears when her mum and pop give her a much needed hug.

"I missed ya so much!" Lucy gushes. She hadn't seen her parents since last year on this exact day. Lucy loved her job, but at times she wished she had the time to see her family more often.

"Yorkshire ain't the same without ya, darling," her mother assures her. The two bubbly women chat about the happenings of Lucy's hometown on their way to the living room. Lucy politely gives up her seat for her mother and stands beside her father. Mr. Baker remains particularly quiet this evening. While the others are laughing and enjoying themselves, he keeps a stone expression. Lucy fidgets uncomfortably due to her father's tension.

"Is summat t' matter, Pop?" She whispers, desperately hoping there isn't.

Mr. Baker cuts right to the chase, "So where's this boyfriend we've 'eard so much bout, eh?"

Lucy's face flushes to red, "'e's in t' kitchen preparin' our dinner, but I wouldn't be bother-" her father goes in the middle of her sentence after acquiring his target's location.

Alfendi is taking the turkey out of the oven when an unfamiliar man walks in. He has never met the man, but soon sees this is who Lucy takes after. Mr. Baker is rather short and stout, but his eyes are the same shade of crimson. Though they are much more intimidating. He has the same caramel hair only with flecks of grey in his beard and on his balding head. The biggest difference would have to be the absence of a cheerful expression of some kind.

Potty lets his other side take control because he knows he needs to remain calm, but Placid is so nervous he could throw up.

Mr. Baker is deeply mystified by the hair color change. His wife had told him everything she knew about this man. He knew he suffered from a personality disorder. He had to be certain Lucy would be safe with this man. He offers to lend Alfendi a hand carving the turkey.

It is one thing for Alfendi to kick out his sister for being nosy about his love life and trying to sneak in secret ingredients. That is completely justifiable. Mr. Baker however, he couldn't dare to offend him. He hands him a knife and after a while they strike up a tense conversation.

"Ya made all this, lad? By yourself?" Mr. Baker asks him.

"Yes," he replies politely.

"This certainly is a lot o' work ya put in. Ya must 'ave been slavin' away at that stove all day."

"I did. It wasn't easy, but it made Lucy happy," he admits.

"You were willin' to do all this for Lucy?"he sounds surprised.

Alfendi looks him dead in the eye, "After everything Lucy has done for me. It's the least I could do. I love her."

"You love 'er!?" Mr. Baker bellows. He is so angry he points his knife an inch from his nose, "Do ya care to explain how you think ya love her?" The circumstances Mr. Baker has created are the makings of a particularly violent interrogation.

"Yes..." Alfendi's red hair dishevels and a smirk crosses his face as he seizes Mr. Baker's wrist still holding the knife. He holds it where he has it just in case he ends up saying something that makes him angry. It's a very likely possibility.

"I will make this very simple so even you can understand," He warns him in a dark tone, "You do not scare me. I know exactly what you are trying to do. You want to see how violent I could be. Well if you think I would hurt Lucy you are an idiot. This side of me gets in the head of murderers so I can remove them from the streets. The reason I do it is not for the sake of London, or even my safety. It's to keep Lucy safe. I will protect her until the end of my days. I will give my life for her in a heartbeat. If you think anyone could be more worthy than me... No, no one else could keep her from becoming just another victim. The force is that dangerous a line of work, Mr. Baker. Do you really want to take that chance?"

Mr. Baker's stone expression softens and returns to carving the turkey in surrender, "You have my blessing, Alfendi."

When everyone gathers for the dinner, Alfendi sits at the head of the table with Lucy at his side. Alfendi receives many compliments for the food, but after that Lucy is the one mainly receiving the attention. Except from Mrs. Baker, who nearly chews Alfendi's ear off asking him questions about Scotland Yard, his greatest accomplishments in life, and telling him stories about Lucy's childhood. She was much easier to win over than Mr. Baker. She seemed to like him right away and all he had to do was listen to her chatter on and on...and on.

It is an hour later when they finally depart for the night. Everyone enjoyed one another's company besides Alfendi. However, he is happy to have made a good impression on the Bakers and he was happy to visit with his sister no matter how annoying she could be. Lucy tells them to come again soon and Alfendi swiftly slams the door.

"They're finally gone..." Alfendi breathes a sigh of relief. He immediately goes to the bedroom and retrieves his lab coat. It soon eases his anxiety of the stressful night.

"I'm glad ya survived," Lucy jests.

Alfendi thinks back to his conversation with her father, "For a second I was worried I wouldn't."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Yer so dramatic sometimes."Alfendi can only give her a nervous laugh that sounds more like he is clearing his throat.

He glances over at their small Christmas tree in the corner. He mischievously wraps the ribbon in her hair around his fingers. "Do we get to open presents now? "

This makes her blush a deep red, "Aye! Wait here!" She runs to retrieve the gift she bought him.

He catches her by the hand, pulls her right back, and spins her into his arm. In his other hand he dangles the mistletoe he swiped from the office yesterday. The one Lucy had forgotten about completely. Lucy's face lights up like the lights on the Christmas tree which just flicked on being set on a timer. She gives him an excited kiss that is already a day late for her. He supposes it is too late to use the line, 'All I want for Christmas is you,' but he likes this better.

* * *

_This is nearly 3,000 word. New record for me! Just to let you know, I had this done this morning and it was you Christmas present, but I couldn't post until now because the server was down. Now my story is a day late. :( Sad face._

_Not sure if you knew, but Chapter three is new also. That was being funny too, but I believe it is fixed now._

_This is the longest chapter I've written. Might need a teeny break. _

_Oh and the Flora x Clive ship. i'm thinking of a short little story for them also. _


	11. Chapter 11

_This really wasn't a hard chapter to write. I had some super important deadlines to meet though and then I lost power and didn't have a computer. Sigh. So here is a new chapter finally. _

* * *

It would never cease. A pillow over Lucy's head did little to block out the obnoxious inhale. The deep rumbling made her feel like she was experiencing an earthquake every five seconds.

'I can't take it anymore!' Lucy snaps, sitting up and whipping her pillow at her sleeping partner. Alfendi doesn't even stir. Lucy sighs, draping her blanket over her head and shoulders like a cloak as she abandons her own bed. While attempting to sneak away, a discarded sweater decides to wrap around her feet and trip her. Lucy lands on her stomach in a muted heap of blanket.

"Ow..." Lucy mutters under her breath. She kicks the sweater furiously until it is off of her feet. Lucy dares to steal a glance wondering if she might have accidentally woken him. He is still asleep, but not a sound comes from him. Then a delayed snore escapes, louder than usual. Lucy rests her arms on the edge of the mattress and her head falls on top of them with an exhausted moan. This whole situation is hopeless.

She never realized how hard this would be, sharing her home with another person. 'How different could it be from sharing an office?' she thought. Very, very different. Everything used to be a certain way. Laundry would go in the hamper, not on the ground two feet away.  
He would always forget to tell her when something was empty. When Lucy wanted some milk in her tea, she would encounter a bare carton in the fridge. Lucy wouldn't even bring up the toilet seat. Well, Placid was good about that, but Potty... needed more training.

Lucy gets up again, watching the ground for any other miscellaneous clothing that plots her downfall, when her eyes fall on the trunk.

It mocked her. It sits at the foot of the bed, taking up room in Lucy's already cramped flat, just begging to be opened. Prof had brought it with him and for some reason she wasn't allowed to look inside. That only made it beckon to her the more and it drove her crazy. What could possibly be inside that he is guarding? Why is it sitting there untouched, forbidden?

A thought occurs to her and she glances back at his sleeping form. 'Why can't I look now? He's out cold, he'd never know.' Lucy bites her lip and places a hand on the lid. Should she do it? She hurriedly sits and undoes the buckles on either side.

It was the last thing she expected. On top are some old toys: cars, robots, and a baseball glove. Underneath there are countless books covering the entire floor of the trunk. Scattered around are photos, letters, old school assignments and drawings in crayon.

This is most likely Alfendi's entire childhood. Why is it all crated up? How is this stuff some deep dark secret?

Suddenly, Lucy notices something, an eerie snore-less silence. She nearly jumps out of her skin when two arms snatch her from behind in the darkness. Her blanket has ensnared her like a net and she squirms uselessly. When that doesn't work she delivers a jut to his chin with her head, sending them both flying. Her capturer and her roll until finally Potty Prof pins her.

She still refuses to give up the struggle, but his weight on her is suffocating. It sends her heart fluttering in panic and she can only wonder what will happen to her now that she has been caught red handed.

Potty Prof leans in close, with a menacing growl, "Must you always go snooping where your nose doesn't belong?" He is seething, but so is Lucy.

"You're getting up my nose too!" She retorts lifting her head up to look him in the eye. She ends up meeting the large schnoz responsible with her own, "Yer snoring is intolerable, Prof! It sounds like yer sawing logs."

"Oh REALLY?" Potty Prof barks. His nose shoves her head into the carpet. Escape is impossible so she simply averts her face to the side while he yells, "Well, I am forced to sleep on the edge of the bed because you sprawl out so much. And if that doesn't get me out and you toss and turn. You kick your legs constantly and whack me upside the head. I swear you run marathons in your sleep!"

Lucy stops fighting for a moment, "Is that why you are always on the floor in the morning? I thought you rolled off," she giggles.

"With a little assistance," The last word is coated thick with sarcasm, "Yes that's where I end up."

She can't stop laughing now, "Hee hee. Wow I'm real sorry 'bout that."

"Oh that's not all you do. I never suspected someone as cheerful as you could be so ill-tempered in the morning. When you don't wake up, I can't even nudge you without getting a death glare. It rivals the deadly looks of villains, Lucy," Potty Prof smirks in amusement," I usually wait a good fifteen minutes before I even attempt to wake you. The whole time your alarm clock is ringing and I am forced to listen to it while my ears bleed."

Lucy scowls again as he continues to nitpick her faults, "At least I don't lock myself in t' bathroom for 'ours at a time! You spend more time in there than a lass!" She taunts.

He sighs in exasperation, "You follow me everywhere! I can't get a minute to myself in this flat!"

"What you don't want me around? Well, it's my 'ome too!" Lucy accuses, "'ow come you want to be alone all t' time, eh?"

"Because I haven't lived with anyone in _ten years_!" Alfendi exclaims, "Not since I was kicked out of my father's house!" Lucy gasps. Potty Prof realizes he has said too much. The mystery of the trunk makes sense now with this additional information.

"'e kicked you out? Is that why you 'ave all that stuff locked away? 'Cause it reminds you of 'im, don't it?"

"Shut up!" Suddenly she is free. Lucy props herself up in time to watch Alfendi slam the open lid back into place.

"It really is a wonder how you have managed to keep your tongue this long. I don't know why I let you get away with it," he growls ferociously. Lucy's hand reaches for his arm as he is about to clasp shut his past again.

"No! Tell me what happened!" She says firmly. He whips his head over his shoulder to glare at her, but Lucy doesn't budge.

"You really want to know?" He turns around to lean against the trunk with his elbows resting on the corners. "I said to him I couldn't take it anymore and I was moving out. He told me to go, if that's how I felt then he expected me gone by morning."

Lucy is stunned, thinking of the Hershel she knew, "That's… awful harsh, Did 'e really yell at ya like that?"

"Oh no," he snarls in disgust, "Of course he was completely calm. A gentleman never raises his voice at his children."

Lucy ponders this curiously. If his dad was calm and he wasn't yelling like Alfendi said, "Is it possible that maybe you misunderstood?"

"Excuse me!?" He advances on her. His hand grips her by the chin and pulls her face to his. It actually is a bit painful, but she doesn't pull away, "Say that again."

"Now listen," Lucy's eyebrows furrow and she crosses her arms, not about to let him sway her with intimidation, "We can infer you were angry, but are you sure yer dad were?"

"I imagine he was thrilled when he was finally rid of me," he says as a counter-response.

"That weren't what I asked. Was he... sad that you were leaving?" His anger falters a moment because her observation is spot on. At realizing this he becomes even more fierce.

"He was as accepting as ever!" He screams, "I think he finally gave up on me like I wanted him to. When Flora left, there was no one to veer his attention away from his imperfect son. For YEARS he analyzed me like some puzzle, trying to figure out what was wrong with me, not once did he ever consider it was because of him! Nothing I ever made him mad! Just ONCE I wanted him to drop the gentleman act and just be a normal dad." His grip loosens the instant his rant ends. Running his hand through his crazy crimson hair, Alfendi is deeply pained to admit all of this. A very brave Lucy carefully takes his head in her hands. She holds him close, unafraid of his instability. He couldn't believe how weak he felt in this moment.

"Ahh," Finally he lifts his face from her shoulder. Placid feels as if he was hit by a ton of bricks, "What did you do to him? Er... me."

"I didn't mean to," Lucy mumbles worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"Nothing an aspirin won't cure," he stands up to go retrieve it. Lucy is about to follow, but she hesitates after what he had said about wanting space, "Come on," he encourages, calmly taking her hand.

He takes the medicine and they both are ready to return to their bed. Lucy sits leaning against her pillow and headboard, while she waits for Alfendi. He opens the chest to see what he had left behind, confronting it for the first time. Wordlessly he touches the forgotten items. He actually removes a few of his favorite novels to re-read later. Then he shuts it again and crawls under the sheets with his back turned to her. Warm flannel sleeves rest on his side as she peers down at him.

"I never opened that chest once the entire time I lived alone, yet I never had the heart to just throw the thing in the Thames like I wished either."

"It's because you do love your dad, Prof," she reassures him, rubbing a hand between his shoulder blades.

"I've never told anyone about that day," he admits. Lucy just gives a quiet 'mmm-hmm' to let him know she is listening. He takes the hand resting on his torso and rolls over to pull her into a cradle close to him.

"Thank you Lucy, for always being so patient with me," he kisses her hair and she yawns sweetly like an angel.

Within a few minutes she is already trying to escape his embrace with the smack of her hand on his cheek. He sits up, letting Lucy's arm fall behind him which was a mistake. Lucy turns over onto her stomach and is already invading to his side. Alfendi knows he'll have to get used to this, but for now his solution is to simply take a pillow and blanket with him to the floor. He's about to end up there anyway.

* * *

_If you have a nose that huge, I don't think you could not snore... _

_I've been trying to revise the other chapters and make them better before I moved on. Hopefully things flow better now, but I still got to work on it. At this point I think I have everything figured out. _


End file.
